Cerebro and Vile
by GurardianStar
Summary: What if Vile fell in love and Zero got turned into a baby.
1. Default Chapter

Vile sat down on an old couch in the club, there was some wild music blaring. The place smelled strongly of burning incense. The lights were dim but he could make out several people, mostly woman. There were sluts everywhere. "I still don't know why I stopped here." he thought. He had just been though another fight with Mega Man X and Zero, two of the top Maverick Hunters. Vile was a Maverick of the highest rank, he was second in command to Sigma, the leader of the Maverick Force. Vile looked about him at the people in the club. He didn't know what to do, for now.  
  
"Why do I have to entertain him?" whinnied a tall redheaded reploid girl. "Because he paid for some company." Replied her boss and middle aged looking man. "You mean you want me to." She said. "No, he just wants someone to talk to Rena." The man replied. "But Greg, that's Cerebro's job." Rena replied. "Find her and tell her she has a customer waiting then!" Greg snapped. "Fine!" Rena said and stomped off to find Cerebro. She found the brown haired reploid reading in her room. "You have a customer, Cerebro!" Rena said snatching the book out of Cerebro's hands and throwing it across the room. "Fine." Said Cerebro and she quickly left the room.  
  
"So that's the great maverick warrior, Vile." Thought Cerebro as she started towards him. Greg had seemed nervous about letting Cerebro do this job, that's why he had asked Rena to do it, but she was more of a lover. "Hello." Said Cerebro calmly as she approached the maverick. "I'm Cerebro." She said as she sat down next to Vile. Vile picked his head up to look at the person who had spoken. He found himself looking at a young female reploid. He noted her blue eyes and long brown hair, which was up.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be working in a place like this?" Said Vile also notating that she looked about sixteen or seventeen. "Appearances can be deceiving." Was her only reply. They sat there in silence for about ten minutes. Vile hated uncomfortable silences and finally asked her "Why are you over here anyway?" She turned to look at him and smiled than said "Greg had already tried to send one of the other girls but they were to scared of you to come and I'm the only one who they know won't try to get in your pants." At her last remark she threw a hand over her mouth.  
  
"I didn't mean that!" she said turning a deep shade of red. Vile smiled at her but she couldn't see it for his helmet. He gently put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I like your way of talking. Do you always speak your mind?" he asked her. "Yes and no." was all she said. "Is there any place we can go where it's quiet?" Vile asked. "Yes, if you'd mind going outside where it's cold." She said standing up. "No, I don't mind." Vile said as he stood up and followed her to a back door. Behind the door were some stairs that went up. They were on the roof, there was a small couch up there. Cerebro sat down and Vile sat next to her. He pulled her close, and she leaned on his shoulder. "Look at the stars aren't they beautiful?" she said. "Yes." Vile replied but all he could see was her, and her beautiful face. "I sometimes still wish upon them but I know it's silly to do so." She said. "No!" Vile said suddenly, she gave him a startled look. "What do you wish for?" He asked her. "I wish for some one to love me and a family." She said then asked "Why?" "I just met you but I think I " he hesitated "I... love you." Vile yanked off his helmet and kissed her passionately on the lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

"WHERE IS VILE!" Hollered Sigma at the passing mavericks. He stomped down the hall. Vile has been acting funny the past few weeks and disappearing whenever he could. Sigma staked back too his chambers and that's where he found Vile waiting for him. "You summoned." Was all Vile said "Yes!" said Sigma "Where have you been?" he scolded Vile as if he were a child. "Out." Vile replied, he didn't know what Sigma's problem was it was his life, and Sigma had no right to question him.  
  
"Out where?" Sigma said stomping over to his desk. Vile didn't answer him. He had been with Cerebro, again. It was starting to become a habit, he would leave about four or five in the morning and show up at the club to talk to her. He wandered if she ever slept because ever time he showed she was up and around he would also visit her in the evenings, and take her out to dinner. The more time he spent with her the more he wanted to make her happy.  
  
"Well." Said Sigma expectantly. Vile had the urge to say well what, but he said, "I was spying on the Maverick Hunters." "And," said Sigma eyeing him. "I didn't find out anything." It was a lame excuse but it was all he could think of. Sigma didn't push the issue though. "Next time inform some one of what you are doing. Now leave." Sigma hissed.  
  
Vile stomped down the hall, no one dared to mess with him. "I wonder what Cerebro is doing." He murmured to himself and headed for his room. He plopped down on his bed and removed his helmet and sat it on a bedside table next to a picture frame with a picture of Cerebro in it. Vile pick up the picture and smiled at his Cerebro. She had given the picture to him only three days after he started seeing her. "It's just a plain silver plague with a plain picture of me." Is what she had said, but to him it was anything but plain as she was not to him. She was perfect, to him. Cerebro was pure perfection to him. "I really do love her." He said aloud.  
  
"I really do love him." Said Cerebro to Rena. "Yeah right what are you playing at toying with his heart getting ready to shattered it." Rena snapped angrily. Ever since Vile had started visiting Cerebro, Rena had gotten cold to her. "Leave her alone!" snapped a Russian accented voice . Rena turned to come face to face with a blond head girl with black streaks in her hair. "Yeah!" came another Russian accented voice, a girl with brown reddish hair came and stood beside the other girl. "Leave Cerebro alone."  
  
"Kate, Veronica stay out of this." Threatened Rena. The first girl that had spoken stepped forward and said "Veronica and I can interfere if we want you have no right to speak to our friend that way." The second girl then said "What has gotten into you Rena? You've never been so cold to Cerebro before she got her boyfriend." Rena then turned and stomped off. "Thanks." Said Cerebro. "Hey, what are friends for?" Veronica replied. "Is he going to take you to dinner tonight?" asked Kate. "Yes" Cerebro said shyly. "Well better get started on your hair and make-up. What do you say to that?" said Kate, and Cerebro replied, "I don't know what I do without you girls." "Probably be totally miserable and alone." Replied Kate who patted Cerebro hard on the back. "I hope she likes the flowers." Vile said to himself heading towards the club. He had decided not to wear his armor and was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a black shirt he looked semi-formal. In is hand were a bouquet of white roses, and a wrapped box with a surprise for Cerebro. "He's here!" shouted Kate as she led Vile to the back where the other girls had been helping Cerebro get ready. "She's ready!" Veronica called back appearing in the doorway of Cerebro's room. All Vile saw next was Cerebro as she step into the doorway. She was wearing a short silver dress with her hair let down in a mass of curls. "WOW!" was all Vile could say. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner was fantastic." Said Cerebro as she and Vile strolled in the park. "Yes." he said, "It was fantastic and so are you." "Good thing it's dark I've never blushed this much in my whole life." She replied. They strolled in silence watching others do the same. Cerebro tilted her head up to look at the stars. Vile gave her a side-glance and smiled, she's so beautiful he thought. She had loved the roses but she still hadn't opened her gift though. He gently slid his hand into hers and squeezed it. She turned to look at him and was pulled into a kiss. When they broke she was turning red but not as bad as the first time he'd had done it in front of people. He then looked her in the eyes and said, "I promise one day you'll get every thing you wish for. Including a family." "But what about some one to love me for all eternity?" she said softly. "I thought that answer would be clear. I will love you for all eternity and longer." He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, than kissed her again. Unknown to them a dark silent figure was watching them.  
  
Vile stomped down the hall he had been yanked out of a date with Cerebro just so Sigma could show him a new laser that was suppose to accelerate the age of reploids. One problem it was still under testing. Cerebro still hadn't opened his gift she had meant to when they had got back but he had to leave before she could open it. He had only one thought on his mind and that was to get Cerebro a family and some place where he could be with her forever. Wait, he thought, what if Sigma's new laser could be reversed he could give Cerebro one thing she could never have. A child.  
  
At that thought he raised back down the hall way to the lab. There he found Dr. Doppler, the reploid scientist who had rebuilt him time, and time again. "Doppler." He said as if he were there on Sigma's orders. "Yes Vile." Doppler said, looking up from his worktable. "That laser your working on can it be reversed?" asked Vile as if Sigma had ordered him to ask it. "Yes, I think I'm unsure. I would have to test it to find out, why?" Vile looked at him with a cold stare, which Doppler couldn't see but felt. They stood there in silence for a moment than Doppler said, "I will need a test subject." "Don't worry." Said Vile "I have the perfect one in mind." Vile than left, Doppler just shook his head and went back to work.  
  
Vile stood in a tree outside the apartment building of Mega Man X and Zero. It didn't matter which one he got, he only wanted one of them. It appeared that the only one home was Zero, X must be out on duty he thought. Silently he slid into the apartment building he found the apartment that Zero was in. The door was unlocked it appeared Zero was used to X visiting at odd hours so he left the door open. Vile found Zero asleep on the couch. Vile pulled out a needle that contained a drug that would keep Zero out for hours. Vile silently drugged Zero then picked up the sleeping hunter and carried him outside but not before he destroyed most of the room. He also left a sign to tell any one who came looking for Zero would know who took him.  
  
"Zero!" called X as he entered his friends apartment "I'm back from..." his voice trailed off as he saw Zero's apartment trashed. Sitting on the table was Zero's helmet with a note under it. X lifted up the helmet and read the note. It read: Sorry for the mess but I need him for a test a child is precious you see but I t was hard to find a child to please my lady for a while.  
Sign:  
Vile 


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness Zero was seeing begin to retread, he opened his eyes to come face-to-face with, "Vile." He hissed his voice dripping with poison, as he tried to get up but found out he was strapped to the table. "And Doppler" Doppler said. "Dr. D. just get started, I have to be some place soon and if this works Zero won't be any more trouble." Vile said impatiently. "Yes, lets." Dr. D said pressing buttons on a control panel. "Oh, no." was all Zero said when the laser hit him. Vile stood there and watched as Zero's shape became small, all that was left on the table was Zero's cloths and a lump in his shirt. Suddenly the lump in the middle of the shirt moved, Vile stepped forward and reached in the shirt and pulled out a baby that looked less than a year old.  
  
"IS THAT ZERO?" Dr. D. said. The baby turned his head toward Doppler and scrunched his face up and began to scream "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" "Get him quite or Sigma is going to have both our heads." Dr. D. finally said. Vile stood there dumbfounded "How?!" he asked. "I don't know! Just do something!" was all Doppler said before rushing out of the room.. Vile held baby Zero close and then gently rocked back in forth from nervousness not realizing that it was claming baby Zero down. Zero then let out a soft gurgle, which caught Vile's attention. "Now how to get you to Cerebro?" he said aloud. "Who's Cerebro?" asked a dark figure.  
  
"Naomi" Vile said, "What do you want." "To know who this Cerebro is, and is she the girl I keep seeing you with?" Naomi said stepping forward and tickling the baby's chin. "Have you been spying on me little sister?" Vile said, they weren't really brother and sister but Naomi had been built from the same plans as him. So in a sense they were brother and sister. "Yes and No, big brother. I was in the park the other day and I thought I saw you with a girl with brown hair and blue eyes." She stopped then tilted head to look strait into her brother's face and said "Is this baby for her?" She removed her brother's helmet to look into his eyes. "Let me guess by the way your staring at me that's a yes. Is she that important? Because I know you didn't just have Dr. D. do this to get rid of Zero." She took the baby from her brother's arms and smiled as the baby snuggled in to her chest. "I'm going to help you big brother whether you like it or not." Vile smiled at his sister. "Now how do we get this little one out of here without Sigma knowing about him?"  
  
"Cerebro I've asked you nicely, now I'm begging you, please take some time off." Greg begged. "You haven't taken a vacation in two months, you're over working yourself." "Yeah, sissy please take a break." Said a little girl standing next to Greg. "Greg, Zoë, I know you guys are trying to get me to relax but I just can't." Cerebro said "I have tried but I can't find anything that relaxes me." "Besides being with Vile." Cut in Rena. "Really Cerebro please relax you starting to worry even me."  
  
"CEREBRO!" hollered Kate and Veronica from the front. "What's wrong?" Cerebro said running to the front thinking there was an emergency. "Vile?" she said both surprised and happy to see him. There was another girl with him, she had black hair and red eyes that mirrored Vile's. Also she was holding something in her arms. "Cerebro." He said pulling her into a hug. "Who is this?" she asked him. "That's my sister. She wanted to meet you." Vile answered taking whatever his sister had in her hands from her. "Hello, I'm Naomi. I'm Vile's little sister, pleased to meet you Cerebro." "Same here." Said Cerebro relived, she had started to think that she was his girlfriend. "I brought you another gift." Vile said, "Did you open the other one already?" "Yes, now all I need to do is get a picture for it." The gift had been a lovely gold picture frame. "Now what did you get me?" she said. "You only get it if you promise to take a vacation." Vile said "With me." These last words caught her off guard, "What possibly could he have got me." She thought.  
  
"Okay, now what in the world did you get me?" "Better sit down first." Said Naomi. Cerebro sat down on the couch as Vile place some sort of basket in her lap. She lifted the blanket covering the basket than gasped. "He needs a home and since I knew you wanted a..." Cerebro stopped him from saying more by pulling him into a kiss. Zoë looked into the basket and lying there was a little baby boy with blue eyes and long blond hair. "What's his name?" she asked Cerebro who had broken the kiss she and Vile just had. "I think I'll call him Zeno." Vile flinched at the name Cerebro had chosen. It was only a one-letter difference from the baby's real name. Zero opened his eyes when he heard some people's voices. "Where am I?" he thought "And what happed?" "Zero looked up "And who in the world is she." he thought looking up into the face of a young woman with blue eyes and brown hair. "Hello Zeno." She said."Zeno, who is Zeno." He thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" said Kate severally of the other girls agreed. Everyone was helping Cerebro pack for the trip Vile was taking her and her new child on. "Cerebro." Zoë said, "He's waking up." Cerebro hurried over to the drawer they had turn into to a temporary crib for the baby and picked him up. He looked up into her face and she smiled. Suddenly Zero felt very hungry, and he started crying. "WWWHHAAA!!" "Oh dear!" said Veronica. "I bet your hungry aren't you?" Cerebro said. "I'll go get a bottle." Said Zoë. She quickly returned with a baby bottle in hand, several of the girls had gone out and bought some baby items for Zeno. After they had found out about him. Gently Cerebro put the bottle in Zeno's mouth and he began to drink it greedily. At least I'm not hungry anymore thought Zero and this woman is kind of pretty at least she is doing better at taking care of me than Vile and that girl did. X is probably having a fit because he can't find me, but even if he did. He problem wouldn't recognize me. I'm definitely in trouble.  
  
"Dr. Cain, we HAVE to find him!" shouted X. It had been three weeks since Zeros' disappearance, and X was frantic. "As I've said a thousand times X we're doing all we can to find him. "said Doctor Cain trying to clam him down. Dr. Cain knew X and Zero were like brothers, but Zeros' disappearance had gotten the attention of X's real brother, Protoman Neo. Proto had found out my interacting a Maverick, how he'd done it was a mystery to Dr. Cain, that it had not been reported to Sigma that Zero had been captured and if Vile had truly done it he hadn't informed Sigma about it.  
  
"Sir, "came a voice breaking through both Dr. Cain and X's thoughts. "Yes, Naomi." Said Dr. Cain. "Sir the mavericks are attacking Sector 7 of the city. We need someone to lead the Dragoon Squad because all others are attending to others problems, sir." "X, can you?" asked Dr. Cain. "Already on it, Doc." Said X as he raced out of the room. "There is someone else to lead that squad, so why did you come to X?" Dr. Cain asked Naomi. "Because I don't like the way he acts when Zero's not around and fighting is the only thing that seems to get his mind off Zero's disappearance. He is my friend and it hurts me to see him this way." Naomi replied sitting down in a chair across from Dr. Cain. "You did very well, Naomi." "Thank-you sir, I better get back to work sir. Have a good day." Naomi got up and head outside hitting her teleporter to take her to her brother. After Naomi left Dr. Cain said, "If I didn't know that she was truly a repoild I would have thought she was a robot, she's so loyal."  
  
"She's so loyal," said Sigma as he watches Naomi train with her brother. "So bro when are you going to try attacking X." Naomi asked. "Soon little sister soon." Unknown to Sigma that what Naomi was really asking was when was he going to get Cerebro and take her away for a while. "How goes your training of the recruits?" Vile asked her. "Not so good. I've got me a hot head in the group." Naomi replied dogging a shot from her brother it had come close but her brother hadn't hit her yet in practice or in combat. So she wasn't worried and sent a shot back at her brother he evaded it easily. Both of them had been up almost since dawn, they had gone and visited Cerebro and her new baby Zeno. Every attack Sigma did on the city, it appeared X was there no one but Naomi knew why. It was beginning to show that X was extremely worried about Zero.  
  
"Lord Sigma!" cried one of the lesser mavericks running into the training room not just getting Sigma's attention but also Vile's and Naomi's. "What!" barked Sigma. "X has some how found this base and is running a rampage through it. He says he's looking for Vile. Why Vile, I don't know sir." "Get out of here, NOW!" Yelled Sigma, turning to Vile he said, "Well don't keep your visitor waiting." "Yes, sir." Vile said heading out of the room with Naomi behind him. "Naomi," Sigma said, "You stay here with me." "Let me speak with Vile real quick." She replied and before Sigma could answer she was out in the hall with her brother. "Vile," she said softly, "This could be your chance fake a defeat and then get to Cerebro as fast as you can. I'll make an excuse for Sigma." Vile shook his head yes then said "So long sis." he then turned and ran down the hall. "NAOMI!" Sigma shouted, "Coming!" she called back; she headed back in to the training room and followed Sigma to a ship where they could escape if necessary. 'Coward,' Naomi thought as she followed Sigma, 'Maybe that's why I secretly fight for the Maverick Hunters.' Naomi drifted into her own thoughts. 


	6. Chapter 6

"VILE! WHERE ARE YOU!" bellowed X. "I'm right here blue dweeb." Said Vile calmly. "Where is Zero?" X said his voice dripping with poison. X aimed his buster cannon at Vile, but all Vile did was stand there. "He's with a girl." Vile replied than with a battle cry lunged at X. X was able to fire off a shot before he was knock to the ground by Vile. Vile shot off his own plasma cannon, but X was able to duck in time. He began to shoot off several blasts ducking in between pieces of rumble, Vile did the same and also returned fire. "Now how do I fake a defeat, oh, well he normally defeats me anyway. "thought Vile, as he dogged another blast from X. "Ugg!" Vile cried as X gave him an upper cut, than a punch to the stomach. Vile threw a punch but X was able to doge it. 'Why am I moving so slow?' Vile's thoughts screamed. 'Maybe it's because I want this to end so I can see Cerebro.' There battle raged on for at least two hours but to Vile it felt like two months. Finally Vile fell exhausted to the ground he wasn't really exhausted but he want to leave and not worry about being followed.  
  
'What's going on.' Thought X. 'Vile normally lasts longer then this in battle he must be planning something.' X stood over Vile, as he lay buried in rumble trying to get back up. X would have normally stopped but his friend was missing and it was said to be all Vile's fault. X stepped on Vile's back and pushed him back to the ground. "Where's Zero?" he hissed. "I don't know." Spurted Vile as he spit blood out of his mouth. "You're lying!" Shouted X digging his foot deeper into to Vile's back, which made Vile, let out a moan of pain. X kick him til he was turned up facing X. X then aimed his plasma weapon at Vile's face, and was about to fire when a familiar red-and-gray streak appeared.  
  
"X STOP THIS! RIGHT NOW!" it was Protoman, X's older brother. Protoman grabbed his brother's arm and made him turn to face him. "What has gotten into you?" he shouted, "You're acting no better than a maverick, and I know you're not a bloodthirsty killer! You know he may have not even taken Zero! "X with out realizing it had removed his foot from Vile's back. He stood there facing his brother, and then said "But I have to know I'm just so worried about him. He's like another brother, and he has always been there when you couldn't be here with me." There was so much hurt in his voice that with out realizing it Protoman wrapped his arms around his little brother and began to rock him gently back and forth saying soothing words to him. X didn't realize that he was crying til he felt the hot tears on his face. Neither one of them noticed as Vile crawled away, he had to hurry or he would never get away before they noticed he was moving. "Good luck, big brother." Thought Naomi as she watched her brother crawl away from the battle. "Hurry back."  
  
Cerebro sat quietly by the fire in the main room of the club, it was closed for the day because of snow. So the front room was empty, except for the girls. Cerebro was listening to Zoë read as she sat there and was sewing on a new blanket for Zeno. He had first been real fussy, but soon he began to learn to live his live quietly with them. One day Zoë accidentally called Zeno, Zero and the baby seemed to like that name. So Cerebro called him Zero as a pet name. Only when he got unruly did she called him, Zeno. "Cere...bro." Came a voice from behind them. "VILE!" Cerebro cried out when she saw her beloved bleeding all over and with gaping wounds. "Sorry I'm late." Vile said. "No you're right on time." With that said she pulled him into to a kiss. 


	7. Chapter 7

Vile felt warmth surrounding him, I must be in heaven he thought. He opened his eyes to see the worried face of his love. "And you must be my guardian angel." He said weakly. "Ssshhh!" said Cerebro putting two fingers to his lips. "You need to rest love, you over did yourself doing whatever you did." He looked down and found himself lying on a bed with nothing on but his boxers. "Sorry, I had to remove your armor but I needed to be able to get to your wounds." Was all she said before forcing him to lie back down. Vile laid back and closed his eyes relaxing at Cerebro's gently touch.  
  
"OW!" he cried suddenly as she began removing a bandage around his arm. "I need to put fresh bandages on you, so I'm sorry for the pain, love. I will try to be gentler." Cerebro said. Their friends spent the next two hours, listening to Cerebro and Vile as she put fresh bandages and ointment on him. "Honestly you can fight the greatest maverick hunters and survive, yet you can't stand to be bandaged up." Cerebro finally said frustrated at Vile not wanting to stay still. "Have I told you, that you have wonderful hands?" Said Vile. "Yes, about ever time you come here after a fight with those hunters, but answer me this, did you just stand there and let them beat you up." Answered Cerebro. Vile turned to look her strait in the eye, than answered "Yes, and no."  
  
"WHAT!" Cerebro shouted. "I did fight, but I was letting him thrash me. I would never had gotten away from Sigma to take that vacation with you if I hadn't, but I didn't realize he would try to kill me." Vile than said "But it doesn't matter, because I'm with you." He than wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and pulled her close. "Your in no shape to play those games." Cerebro said unwrapping his arms from around her waist. "How's (cough, cough) Zeno?" he asked going into a coughing fit which rattled his whole body. "Zero's just fine."  
  
"WHAT!" Vile said nearly jumping out of his skin, and sending himself back into another coughing fit. "Zeno, love. I was talking about Zeno. One day Zoë accidentally called him Zero, and Zeno seemed to like the name so I call him that as a pet name." Cerebro said pushing him back down again, which took little effort since Vile felt exhausted and had no energy to make her stop. "So don't worry." Vile just lay there as she finished, cleaning and bandaging his wounds. His thoughts were raging through his mind. 'Well,' he thought, 'It could be worse, I could be scrap metal right now. I hope Naomi is doing okay.' Slowly his thoughts and the humming of an unfamiliar tune from Cerebro lulled him to sleep.  
  
"I can't believe it." Protested Naomi, "I just can't believe it. Bro disappears and I'm stuck being Sigma's replacement for second-in-command and I still have my other duties." She checked her watch, "Dame it" she said, "Dr. Cain is going to kill me. I was supposed to be back and hour ago, for that session with the rookies." She was racing across the city when she heard barking. "Tuner!" she called out as the yellow and brown robotic dog. "Hey, girl. Can I get a lift out of ya?" "Ya, ya." Tuner barked. Tuner than transformed into a jet board and said, "Hop on." Tuner barked happily, as Naomi hoped on, and they were off towards Maverick Hunter HQ.  
  
(Note: HQ= Head Quarters)  
Vile spent the next two weeks in bed, and Cerebro spent the next two weeks figuring out how to keep him quiet when she had Zero with her. "When will I be able to travel?" "Soon enough love, soon enough." Answered Cerebro as she changed Zero's clothes from his nightshirt to a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She leaned over and kissed Vile, but she had to break it when Zero started fussing. I think I'm going to be sick all they ever do is kiss. "I'm going into the main part of the city I have to do some shopping. I want you to rest til I get back, Vile. I'm also taking Zeno with me." Cerebro said picking up Zero and headed for the door. "Are you sure?" Vile said sitting up in the bed and he bit back a moan of pain. "Yes, and lie back down now, or you'll just hurt yourself." She ordered. With that said she left the room with her purse swinging at her side and Zero bouncing on her hip. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on Iris!" cried Naomi at the blond and blue eyed reploid girl answered. "I'm coming!" replied Iris, her bags bouncing at her hip. "You shouldn't have bought so much." Naomi replied "You should know better than anyone, besides X and Ze.. Zero, that it clams me down." At the mention of Zero's name Iris nearly started crying. "Ssshhh. It's okay, will find him. Don't worry" Naomi said reassuringly What happed next surprised Naomi more than she'd ever been in her life. Iris threw her arms around Naomi and hugged her sobbing. "I know but I still can't help but worry about him. I love him." Naomi didn't know what to do, she then started patting her back and said "Ssshhh! As I said before don't worry. He can take care of himself."  
  
"Naomi!" called out a voice. Naomi turned around to see "Cerebro, what are you doing here?" Naomi turned to see the brown haired blue-eyed reploid girl pushing a baby-stroller, with a blond haired, bright blue-eyed baby boy. "I'm shopping what else." Cerebro replied. "I thought you and bro were going on a vacation." Said Naomi hoping that Cerebro wouldn't say her brother's name. Cerebro seem to have got the hint when Naomi pointed her head in Iris's direction. "Yes, but he had a car accident and he can't go anywhere for now." Cerebro gave Naomi a knowing smile, and Naomi returned it. They both knew that what they were really talking about was why hadn't Cerebro and Vile left and about the fight.  
  
"Oh, what a cute baby." Cooed Iris bending over to get a better look at the baby that this friend of Naomi's had, "He's so adorable." she said, "His name is Zeno." Stated Cerebro proudly. "May I hold him?" asked Iris. "Yes, common lets head to the food court. You can hold him while I get something to eat." Cerebro said pushing the stroller towards the food court. All of the girls sat down and Cerebro handed Zeno to Iris. As Iris held Zero he began to act restless. "He reminds me of Zero for some reason." Said Iris softly, at the mention of his name Zero turned his head towards her and began to pull at Iris's hair trying to get her to understand that it was him. "What is it your trying to tell me?" Said Iris frustrated as she tried to get her hair from the tiny baby in her arms. "I'm trying to tell you that it's me, Zero, Iris." Zero thought "Can't you take a hint? I guess not seeing the fact you keep telling Cerebro that I'm just excited to see a friendly face other than hers." Zero then let go of her hair and decided that there had to be another way to tell her that it was him.  
  
"Oh, isn't this adorable." Said Iris lifting a baby outfit up for both Cerebro and Naomi could see. Cerebro had told them that she was looking for more cloths for Zeno. "It's is." Replied Cerebro examining the baby jumper that Iris was holding. It was red and gold. "What do you think Naomi?" asked Iris. Naomi looked up from where she was sulking, she had made her point that she didn't like shopping especially for baby things. "It's... uh... it's , I guess nice." Said Naomi, both girls realized that it was a forced answer. "Common it's fun to shop." Said Iris, "Why don't you like to shop." "I really never did shop, so I really don't see the point in it." Naomi said looking kind of embarrassed. "Well you're fixen to find out how fun it is." Said Cerebro and Iris at the same time. Both girls grabbed Naomi's arms and pulled her out of the baby store and into another store. "What are they up to?" thought Zero as he was pushed into a woman's clothing store.  
  
Soon all of the girls were laughing and having fun. "This is so much fun. Why I didn't realize it before is a mystery to me." Said Naomi as she held up a green sweater that showed off her lovely gold eyes. "That's because you never had any friends to shop with." Said Cerebro bouncing Zero on her hip. 'I bet Iris will never realize that Zero is so close to her.' Thought Naomi but she quickly put this thought aside she was having too much fun to feel guilty right now. "Buy the sweater it looks good, Naomi." Said Iris as she held up another sweater identical to the one that Naomi was holding except it was gold, with sliver trim. "Not quite your color." Said Cerebro as she put Zero back in his stroller. "Why don't you try some thing on? I bet we could find some thing to impress bro, if we look long enough." Said Naomi putting down the sweater she was holding and began looking about for some thing for Cerebro. "I don't know." Said Cerebro she started to say more but it was cut off as she was pushed into a dressing room. "Here." Naomi said handing over the door a dress. They spent the next few hours mixing and matching outfits. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Is she back yet?" asked Vile he had some how got out of Cerebro's room and into the main room of the back where the girls lived. Up front he could here the club's music and crowd. "I have absolutely no idea." Replied Rena who was sitting not far from him watching TV. "You'd better sit down." She said after a few minutes, not even bothering to look in his direction. Vile didn't argue, it had taken almost all his strength to get out of Cerebro's room and down to here. He sat down on the couch next to Rena and leaned back, letting out a sigh of relief. Rena turned to face him, and he saw she had a look of fire in her eyes. She reached out her hand to touch his leg but he slapped it away. "Hands off." He hissed, "She doesn't deserve you!" Rena hissed back, standing up and walking out of the room she stopped at the doorway than said, "Do you believe that she will stay loyal to you? I have my doubts, so you should test yours." With that said she left. "I do trust her." He said to himself. "Do I?" he asked no one. "Trust what your heart tells you." Said Zoë, as she came out from behind a curtain. "Zoë, were you spying on me?" "No, I just like reading on the window sill." Replied Zoë as she bounced on to the couch next to Vile. "But like I said before sometimes it's better to listen to your heart and not your head." Vile pondered her words and came to a decision. "Yes, I do trust her." He said softly. "Good, now will you listen to me read aloud? It's one of the assignments Cerebro gave me." "Sure, what are you reading?" "Searching for Dragons." "We're back!" called Iris as she stepped into her apartment that she shared with a human woman named Jessica. Jessica had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Hey," called Jessica as she appeared from the kitchen. "Have fun? Sorry I couldn't go but I had duty earlier today. Who's your friend?" she said wiping her hands on a towel as Naomi appeared at the door. "I'm Naomi." Naomi said as she reached her hand out to shake for Jessica to shake it. "I'm Jessica." Jessica replied shaking Naomi's hand. "Pleased to meet you." "Meow!" Cried a little green and yellow cat as it jumped on Naomi's head. "Tango" scolded Jessica "You know that's impolite." "I am sorry." It chirped as Jessica pick up the little cat up off Naomi's head. Naomi stared with wonder at the little robotic cat in Jessica's arms.  
  
"Hello, I am Tango. Class warrior/companion type." Said the little green and yellow robotic cat. "Wow!" was all Naomi could say. "Would you like some tea?" asked Jessica putting Tango down and the cat disappeared as soon as her feet touched the floor. "Yes, thank you." Said Naomi. "Come on have a seat." Said Iris plopping down on a chair. "Yes, please have a seat," said Jessica heading towards the kitchen, "and Iris," "Yes." "I'm only going to remind you one more time, do NOT plop down on the furniture." "Sorry." Naomi looked around the room it room was simple and yet not simple. The walls were an off blue, and there were some wind chimes hanging from the ceiling. There were exquisite rugs all over the floor. There was an oak desk in the corner covered in papers. This place felt comfortable to Naomi but she couldn't figure out why. "It's not much, but it's home." Said Iris, "It's wonderful." Naomi said with amazement at the wonder of the room. "Yeah," said Iris as she plopped down next to Naomi who had sat down on the couch.  
  
"Iris." Came Jessica's voice from the kitchen "I thought I asked you not to plop down on the furniture." "Sorry." Naomi giggled, and then said "You two act like sisters, actually more like mother and daughter." "How's that?" asked Jessica as she appeared with a tray with tea and some thing to eat on it. "Well, Jessica your like the mother. Because you keep trying to keep Iris from doing things she shouldn't. And Iris doesn't want to listen just like a daughter doesn't like to listen to her mother." "You have to admit she's got us there Jess." Said Iris, "Yes," Jessica replied "She's right because every time you go out on duty I can't help but worry about you like any parent would, but I guess that's the price I pay for having you live with me." Jessica passed the girls each a cup of tea and offered them some kind of cookie. Naomi took a bite of the cookie than said, "Wow, this is good. What are they?" "My own secret recipe I'm glad you like them. I used to get Iris's praise for them but she hardly has time to tell me." "I'm sorry." Said Iris, "It's okay, I'm just glad your okay. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. You see, Naomi I can't have children when I was young I caught a disease called Val-Omega. For some reason if I try to have children they would probably die, just as soon as they were born and if they had lived they would have been born with the disease and also I've never been married. Besides Iris is the only child I can possibly handle right now." "Hey!" said Iris. Naomi couldn't help but laugh, "Naomi it's late why don't you stay the night we have a guest room, if you'd like." Said Jessica. "Yes, that would be fun." Replied Naomi still laughing.  
  
"So what do you think of Jessica?" asked Iris later. Both girls except for Jessica were in the living room sitting on the floor, Iris in her pajamas and Naomi in a borrowed pair, with some popcorn watching a movie that Jessica had aloud Iris to rent. "She's awesome! How did you meet her?" said Naomi grabbing a handful of popcorn. "You know she actually saved my live once." "Really." Asked Naomi surprised, she then looked towards the computer room, which Jessica had disappeared to earlier. "How?"  
  
"Well, I've never really told any one this but I trust you, at one time I did call her mother." She stopped and stared at the computer room door. "It was right after a battle with Sigma, there was a huge explosion. I was knocked unconscious and it cased me a temporary loss of memory. I had just removed my armor, when the explosion happened. So when Jessica found me I looked just like some teenager that had been at the wrong place at the wrong time. She brought me back here and tended my wounds. When I awoke I didn't remember anything. Then Jessica came in and I don't know why but I asked her, "Are you my mother?"  
  
I think it surprised her that I asked her that. She then asked me my name, and I told her I couldn't remember. So I asked her if she was my mother again. This time she said yes and I called her mother. She taught me to cook and" "You cook?" cut in Naomi. "Yes, Jessica as you've tasted is an excellent cook, she can also sew. She taught me to sew as well and a few other skills. Then one day while she was making a deliver to the hunter Head Quarters for a friend I was with her and I happened to see Zero and he saw me. He rushed forward and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to suffocate. I finally was able to say, "Who are you? And why do I think I know you." Zero gave me a hurt look I've never seen on his face before than said "Iris it's me, Zero I thought you were destroyed by the explosion, but when we found your armor I realized that you must have just gotten hurt by the explosion. ""Maybe if you showed her around she would remember some thing." Jessica had said putting her hands on my shoulders.  
  
"And who are you?" he had said threatening. "She's my mother." I had said pushing him back. "Only because I found you and that's what you started calling me. You friend here seems to know you at lest find out if you are this Iris person." Jessica said squeezing my shoulders reassuringly. "Okay." I said reluctantly. That's when Zero started showing me around, my memory began to slightly come back to me. All of a sudden an explosion rocked the building. It was Vile leading an attack on the head quarters suddenly I heard a scream it was Jessica. One of the mavericks had Jessica by the throat and was going to kill when without thinking I summoned my armor and blew up that maverick and fighting the mavericks again appeared to make me regain my memory the rest as they say is history."  
  
The doorbell then rang; Jessica poked her head though the door "I ordered pizza girls hope you don't mind." She went to the door and got the pizza then turned and asked, "Who's hungry?" "We are!" both girls chimed. "Maybe I should let Iris have friends over more often, what do you think Naomi?" "So long as I'm welcome." Naomi replied biting into a slice of pizza. "Of course your all ways welcome. So don't be a stranger." Jessica replied. I have a feeling she needs to be welcome some place. She's so lonely, I feel it. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm sorry I took so long." Said Cerebro as she bent over and kissed Vile on the cheek. "I ran into your sister." "Naomi was at a mall?" asked Vile confused "Naomi hates to shop." "Well she was there with a friend and me and her showed Naomi how much fun shopping was. Did you rest well?" Cerebro said as she put Zero in a playpen. "Yes," Vile replied wrapping his arms around Cerebro, "I did, and I'll feel even better when you stand still and kiss me." Cerebro turned to Vile and kissed him. "You so in trouble mister." Cerebro pushed him back down on the couch and kissed him again. "CEREBRO!" hollered Greg from the front, Cerebro broke the kiss with great regret then turned to Vile and said "Looks like I've got work to do." She kissed him one more time then headed towards the front.  
  
"I can't believe they would come here." Whispered Rena to Veronica, "I know the Maverick Hunters are suppose to be honorable." Veronica whispered back. Both girls watched as two hunters sat there guzzling down one beer after another. "Not all of them are respectable," said Kate as she joined the two at the couch they were sitting on. "Hey at least were getting loads of money form them and we may not even really have to work." Kate said trying to be cheerful but inside like the others she was disgusted. In the corner Kate noticed a small blue hunter who looked like he had been dragged along for this. He looks like he could use some one to talk to I think I'll go find Cerebro. She left Veronica and Rena there and went to Greg who hollered for Cerebro.  
  
"Yes," Cerebro said as she appeared from the back room. "You see that small Hunter over there." Started Greg, "Hunter, as in Maverick Hunter." "Yes, Cerebro we know you don't like them that much but please try. He looks like he doesn't have a friend in the world." Cut in Kate. "Okay," Cerebro said then headed for the small blue hunter that was sitting all alone in the corner. X sat alone in the corner thinking "How did I get talked into coming with these guy." X looked up and saw a young woman about fifteen or sixteen approached him. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Hi." She said, "Hello," X replied softly, "I'm Mega Man..." he paused then added "X" "I'm Cerebro, pleased to meet you Mega." She sat next to X. X had no idea what to say she had called him Mega instead of X and for some reason it didn't seem wrong. "Why aren't you partying with the others?" Cerebro asked, "I.. I came because...." "He came so he could get his mind off his partner who disappeared." Shouted a Maverick Hunter from across the room. "Ignore him," Cerebro said as she shot an angry glance in the hunter who had spoken direction. "You know coming here isn't really going to get your mind off anything. Especially if some one you care for is missing. Would you mind telling me who this friend of yours that's missing is. It some times helps to talk about your problems." "Okay," X said hesitantly, and before he knew it he found himself telling her everything from when he first met Zero til right up to his disappearance. She sat there quietly, When X finished she said "You've had it hard but don't worry. Thing always get better, I should know my sister disappeared and it wasn't until recently that I found out that she's alive and well. But I do hope she will come home soon" A tear slid down her cheek, X lifted his hand and wiped the tear from her face. "As you said don't worry things will get better." She turned and smiled at him, "Your right." "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA!!!!" Came a scream from the back room. "Cerebro!" hollered Greg over the cry. Cerebro ran to the back room with X on her heels. Sitting in a baby pen in the back room was Zero. Cerebro scooped him up in her arms and began to talk soothingly to him. "Zeno what's wrong, please honey calm down. Mommy's here, ssshhh, mommy's here, ssshhh, child I'm here." She rocked Zero back and forth. "Who is this?" asked X. Cerebro held the baby out for him to see. "This is my son Zeno." She said softly still slightly rocking the baby. "He's so cute." X said reaching out to stroke Zeno hair. "X it's me Zero! "Zero silently pleaded. "He seemed to have clam down. Would you like to hold him?" she asked X. "Can I?" "Yes, sit right here next to me." Said Cerebro, as she patted the spot next to her. X sat next to her and smiled as she put the baby in his arms. "He's so adorable." Said X as he gently rocked Zeno back and forth.  
  
"Cerebro!" called some one from down the hall. "Who's that?" asked X. "My boyfriend." Said Cerebro as she headed down the hall. "What is he doing here?" asked Vile as he watched X talking to Cerebro. "Yes," said Cerebro, "Why is he here?" "He came here with some friends, and don't worry he isn't going to stay that long. So just stay back here until he leaves unless you'd like another pounding." "NO!" Vile said quickly, "Then stay back here and be quiet." She said then headed towards the kitchen. "And where are you going?" "To get Zeno's bottle. Why didn't you get him when he started crying?" Cerebro replied. "I was then I saw X with you and hide for my life. I knew he wouldn't harm the baby." Vile then turned on heel and disappeared in to Cerebro's room. She watched as he left and smiled. While back in the main back room  
  
X sat holding Zero wondering where Cerebro had gone to. "Wonder where your mother went to?" he asked Zero. "She's not my mother idiot can't you tell it's me. Why can't you get the point?" "I'm back, sorry I took so long." Cerebro said as she handed X the bottle. "Gently hold Zeno's head up and then put the bottle up to his mouth." X did as he was told and then gently put the bottle in Zeno's mouth. "Hungry aren't ya." He said smiling as Zeno began to drink from the bottle. "Speaking of being hungry would you like some tea and some thing to eat." Cerebro asked, X looked up from feeding Zeno. "Yes, thank-you." He replied, and watched her head back towards the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly an explosion rocked the building and X heard screams from the front. "Cerebro!" X called out heading towards the kitchen where she was, but the roof in front of him began to collapse. He then headed for the front holding Zeno tight. "Hold on, Zeno." X said to the baby, as he ran to the front and came face to face with "VILE!" he shouted as he saw Vile- cradling Cerebro in his arms there was blood dripping down her face. "WE have to get out." Was all Vile said before heading for the front door. X didn't argue, he ran past Vile and out the door as soon as he got out he realize that the door had collapsed in behind him and Vile and Cerebro were still in there. "CEREBRO!" he screamed, but to no avail he watched as the building went up in smoke. "Sissy," he heard a little girl not far from him say, then she burst out crying. "NO!" cried Zero "She was like a real mother to me she doesn't deserve to die like that." Lying in X's arms Zero started crying, X gently rocked back and forth trying to clam the baby but tears were stinging his own face. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Well," said a cruel voice "What have we here." It was a black and blue maverick. "Who are you?" asked the little girl who had called Cerebro sissy. "Well, little one I'm called Htaed." "Isn't that death spelled backwards?" The little girl said, "Ssshhh!" said a man as he pulled her close trying to get her quiet. "But Greg," she started to say but Greg put his hand over her mouth to shush her. Htaed just smiled cruelly, then said "Yes, little one my name dose spell death backwards, and since you were so quick to notice it I think I'll kill you last or if you run now I won't kill you, right away.  
  
"You won't be killing any one." X replied. He didn't won't to fight while he was holding Zeno but he wasn't gong to let any one die either. "Did you start that fire?" hissed Greg. "Yes, you see I was told by an unknown source that Vile had taken to a girl here and so Lord Sigma gave me orders to get both Vile and his girl." "You know you just burned Vile and that girl to a crisp." Snapped one of the girls. "Actually no I didn't see." Htaed replied pointing to two flying mavericks that had a figure in each of there arms. One resembled a woman, X couldn't make who it was but he didn't have to because he knew it was Cerebro.  
  
"I guess you can live for the day. Since I've got what we needed." Replied Htaed and he joined the other two in the air and disappeared. "Sissy!" cried Zoë "SISSY!!" Zoë tripped but got up crying. "First my parents died now my best friend and sister has been taken." Zoë mumbled. X didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't just leave these people here. He walked up to Zoë and said "Don't worry I'll get her back no matter what the costs." Zoë whizzed around and threw her arms around X's neck and cried. X lifted her up and turned to the others he saw some of the hunters were burnt but seemed okay. "Lets get them back to headquarters." X said he then heard some one yell  
  
"X, What happened?" It was Naomi, but when she saw the building burning and Zoë crying she stopped in her tracks. "Where's Cerebro and Vile and especially where's Zeno?" "He's right here Naomi," said X as he handed the baby over to her. "How did you know Vile was there?" asked one of the hunters. "Dose it matter right now." Said Greg "some of the girls were burned we have to get help." "Yes I've already called for a clean-up crew and a medic they'll be here soon." Replied Naomi still cradling Zeno.  
  
"Naomi, now please tell all of us the truth. How did you know Vile was there?" Dr. Cain asked Naomi. They had gotten back to headquarters and had called Iris there to see if she knew any thing about Naomi knowing that Vile was at the club. "It' a long story." Was all she said, "Then get started." Snapped Retro one of the members of the Dragoon Squad. "Don't yell at sissy." Said Zoë as she appeared at the doorway. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Naomi's legs. "Will you get sissy back and Vile? Please, I miss them very much." Tears began to fall down Zoë's face, Naomi bent down and lifted Zoë up. Naomi sighed as Zoë threw her arms around her neck. "Don't worry will find them." Said Iris as she took Zoë from Naomi. "First things first do you know where Zero is?" asked X, Naomi turned to X and said, "Did you try following the signal from his communicator?" "No." "Then try now." He flipped on the tracker. "This can't be right, it says he's right here." "It's because he is right here." said Naomi "WHAT!" everyone, but Proto, shouted. "Don't holler." Said Naomi covering her ears. "I said he's right here, may I hold Zeno." "Yes but why." Asked Dr. Cain who had been holding the baby. She walked towards X and the communicator began beeping loudly. "This can't be right it says Zeno is Zero." X said shocked, "It is right." Replied Naomi, "This is Zero. Sigma has Dr. Doppler working on a laser that would accelerate the age in reploids." "What has this got to do with Vile or the fact that you claim that baby is Zero." Asked Retro rudely, that earned him a hard look from Star Fire one of his fellow Dragoon members.  
  
"Well, you see Vile is my older brother." That got shocked looks from all around, "I was build from the same plans as him but you see we fight on different sides. One night I'd just happened to be outside X and Zero's apartment building when I saw my brother, he was leaving the building with some one in his arms. I followed him and when we reached the base laboratory. I saw Dr. Doppler use the laser and turn Zero into an infant don't you remember the note he left you it was a hint what he was going to do with him, and I only know what the note said because he told me." X took out the note in his pocket and read it aloud to the others,  
  
"Sorry for the mess but I need him for a test, a child is precise you see but It was hard to find a child that could please my lady for awhile. Sign Vile." "You see he need Zero to see if the ray was reversible to make Zero a child to give to his lady. Which turned out to be Cerebro, because she can't have children." Said Naomi, Zero who was still lying in her arms did his best to prop his head up on his hand. "Well it took you guys long enough to figure it out. Now how about figuring out how to change me back." "You mean the greatest maverick hunter, besides X, that ever lived has been reduced to a mere child." Retro said with a tone of disgust. "That's one way to put it." Replied Star Fire, "Now Naomi how do we get Zero back to normal?" "Well," started Naomi. "Well what?" asked X. "I don't know where Doppler is and Vile is the only one besides him that knows rightly how to reverse this. So we're going to have to rescue not just Cerebro but Vile too."  
  
"So what are we going to do?" said Iris "Well, Sigma knows I exist but he doesn't know that I'm a maverick hunter. I could find him and figure out where my brother and Cerebro are being held. That is if Protoman is willing to help." Replied Naomi, at her last statement she got confused looks from all around. "Why do you need my help?" asked Protoman. "Because the base they're presently staying at is the old skull fortress of Wily, and presently you are the only person alive that knows the security systems better than Wily." "You have a point, but how need you know that I knew about the security systems?" "And old friend of yours told me." "Who?" "They didn't give their name they just told that they knew you, but they need tell me to tell you this, Proto I've never forgotten you or what you did for me." Proto didn't speak right away but in a voice almost to low for human ears he said, "Bass" "Whose Bass?" Asked Star Fire. "Will answer questions later now what did you have in mind once you get in the fortress Naomi." Said Dr. Cain, he knew that Bass was a touchy subject with Protoman but only he and Proto knew why but Dr. Cain wished that Proto would not keep the pain inside. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Uunnhh." Said Cerebro rubbing the back of her head it was screaming at her, which was causing a major migraine. She hadn't realized she was lying on some one till they moved. "Cerebro," the person said. "Vile is that you. It so dark in here I can't tell." "Yes, are you okay?" Vile replied sitting up pulling her close so not to lose her in the darkness. "I'm fine except for a headache. Are you okay you weren't exactly in top condition when we were attacked." She replied snuggling close to him for it was cold where ever they are and he was the only warmth she could feel. "I'm alright it takes a lot more then a ceiling crashing down on me to do worse damage than what I went threw." He replied wrapping his arms tighter around her.  
  
Sigma crossed his arms he couldn't believe that his top maverick commander had left just for a girl. "Well," he thought, "She is very attractive, and I now have both of them." "YOU!" Sigma barked at a passing maverick. "Yes, Lord Sigma." He answered, "Have Vile and his woman woke up yet?" "I don't know sir." "Well then go find out," the maverick waited to see if Sigma had more to say. "NOW!" shouted Sigma the maverick managed a quick yes sir and left quickly.  
  
"Well, I appear to have come at a bad time. Did you find my brother and his girl." Asked Naomi, as she approached Sigma. "Yes, and where have you been?" "I was looking for my brother, when I got the news that you had found him and some girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Her name's Cerebro, Bro told me about her." "So how long was he seeing her when he disappeared?" "I'm not sure several weeks maybe a month, but he's really obsessed with her." Naomi said as she gently put her arms around his waist, Sigma put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He started to bend forward to kiss her when she said, "Exactly where is my brother and Cerebro?" "They're in one of the old basements all of them here have locks, I wonder what Wily used to lock down there?" Sigma replied thoughtfully.  
  
"His robots." hissed a voice both Sigma and Naomi turned to see what looked like a huge old robot with pieces missing and cirgits and wires hanging out. "And you are?" asked Naomi, "I'm," the robot stated "am one of the last of Wily's robots. My name is or was Gutsman. May ask your name and why are you here, and please no nonsense about this maverick war. I've heard enough about that from your friend there." Gutsman said and Naomi replied, "My name's Naomi, and I came here because I was looking for my big brother. He went missing I got word that Sigma here had found him and came here."  
  
"GUTSMAN!" came two voices, "Where are you?" a young girl and a slightly older woman appeared from a doorway. The older woman had bright orange hair and her eyes were black which is unusual even for robots. The young girl, who looked about 18, has long black hair and gold eyes. Gutsman smiled a sheepish smile as the two girls approached him. "Sorry let me introduce my wife and another one of Wily's old bots. This is Cuts formally know as Cutman and Bass Buster." Cuts put her arms around the old bot and lead him out of the room. Bass stood there watching them go. Then she said, "Please tell me how long do you plan to stay?" "Unsure maybe til the Maverick Hunters destroy this place." Replied Sigma, Bass gave him a cold stare. "Are there more of you?" asked Naomi, "Yes." Replied Bass, "But not very many were dieing and we don't have the tools or the equipment to repair ourselves and we still trying to rebuild one of our friends." She said sadly then added "If you need any help with some of the alarms or the left over equipment that you find, just give my name a shout and some body will find me." Bass said and then left. "Well that was interesting." Said Sigma. Naomi silently agreed with him she was sure she had seen that girl before or at least heard her name.  
  
"Lord Sigma," called that lesser Maverick from earlier. "Yes," said Sigma, "Both Vile and the girl are awake." "Excellent, have them both brought to me in the main laboratory." The lesser maverick bowed then quickly left. "Will you join me?" Sigma replied sticking out his hand for her to take it. She took it and he lead her to the main the laboratory. Lying on the floor was Vile with Cerebro trying to get him up. "So your awake." Sneered Sigma, Vile and Cerebro both lifted their heads up to stare and Sigma. Cerebro saw Naomi behind Sigma and opened her mouth to say something when Naomi put two fingers to her lips to make her silent and mouthed I'll explain later. Vile tried to stand but failed miserably he crashed back to his knees.  
  
"You have some explaining to do." Said Sigma as if he was scolding a child. "I..(cough, cough)..I..had..(cough, cough)" "He was hurt very badly in that battle with those hunters, and barley escaped he some how made to my place and I was tending his wounds. His communicator was busted so he wasn't able to call any of you." Cerebro cut in. She stood up, and stared at Sigma as if she had no fear of death. They stared at each other for a moment then Sigma turned and hollered,  
  
"BASS BUSTER!" In a flash the girl appeared, "You bellowed." "Yes do you have a room that you can put him in til he is well and if you work on him we'll supply you with the parts for him and your others." "Yes sir," then she walked over and picked up Vile and carried him out of the room Cerebro started to follow when Sigma grabbed her long hair and pulled her towards him. She didn't cry out but she didn't fight either. She turned to face him and glared at him. "You on the other hand are to go with Naomi. She'll get you cleaned up." Naomi grabbed Cerebro's hand and rushed both of them out of the room.  
  
"Are you alright?" Naomi asked Cerebro. SLAP! Cerebro's hand came across Naomi's face. "How could you do this to your own brother?" "Cerebro you should use some cover-up on those scars." When she said cover-up she winked at her Cerebro caught it. She smiled and said, "Are you sure? Because wouldn't that sting." Naomi went and got a first aid kit. She sat it down on the bed, and opened it up and patted the place on the bed next to her. Cerebro sat down and Naomi began to clean her wounds. Cerebro looked around her the room they were in; it had two twin beds and a nice wooden dresser. A knock came at the door, "Come in." said Naomi "Hi!" It was Bass, "Sorry to barge in but I wanted to check and see if you girls are comfortable. Oh, let me help I've had years of experience with repairs." Naomi went to the other bed and let Bass finish the repairs. "Do I know you?" Cerebro asked Bass, "Funny I was fixen to ask you the same thing. I think I know you but I can't remember from where though. Oh, well." 


	13. Chapter 13

Vile lay on a worktable, Bass had to strap him down because he wouldn't stay still. He was worried about Cerebro; Bass had left to see if Cerebro and Naomi were comfortable. Vile began to relax Bass and given him something so he would clam down. Bass was familiar to him somehow but he didn't know why she seemed to know him, but he didn't know her. "I'm back and both your sister and your girlfriend are just fine." Said Bass as she reentered the room. He tried to sit up but the restraints kept him firmly strapped to the table. "I told you not to move." "Like I can really move." He shot back; she gave a soft laugh and something in the back Vile's mind twigged. He knew he had heard that laugh before, but where.  
  
She began to work on him again. "How do you know so much about reploids?" Vile asked, "I was created by Wily remember he was an expert in robotics and he did build a few of his own reploids. At the price some of his robot masters." When she said the last part and sad expression crossed her face. "Were you one of them? Because I heard all of Wily's bots were male." "Yes, I was one of them he used my body to build my younger brothers, I check on them from time to time but I'm needed here." She replied, and Vile asked, "Do they know you exist?"  
  
"No, they think I'm dead I couldn't stand for them to see me this way. The robot masters that survived built me a new body but it wasn't made very well and it as you see is female. Of course over time I improved it and some of the others changed as well." Vile stared at her for a long moment then said, "I like you the way you are sis." Bass was slightly taken back by him calling her sis, but she didn't say anything she just smiled her smile. "Do you have a full name?" he asked, and she replied "Yeah, Bass Buster."  
  
"What's taking Naomi so long?" Asked Retro he was starting to get impatient, "She'll be here when she gets here, so be quiet." Replied Star Fire, but she was starting to get impatient, as well, but no one seemed more impatient as X. and Iris. Iris had insisted on coming along, and had suggested that they leave Zero with Jessica. Who was filed in on the situation. She had told Iris and Naomi to be careful and had hugged both girls before she left for their apartment with Zero. Iris was worried about Zero but she knew Jessica could take care of him. Right now she was more worried about Naomi and what was keeping her.  
  
"Miss me?" came a voice from behind them all of them jumped at least thirty feet in the air, and the voice laughed. "Bro I haven't seen you jump like that in years." "Proto that wasn't funny." Snapped X, but all his older brother did was smile his smug grin. "Sorry we took so long but Sigma had a bone to pick with my brother when we arrived but for now there both okay and in good hands." Said Naomi as she appeared from behind Proto. "So what are we going to do?" asked Fire Star, "Well, Star the people living there before Sigma arrived have agreed to help us if we help them several of them are old and need a real tune up but they don't have the parts if we help get the mavericks out of there home without them knowing they helped us. We'll let Dr. Cain get a look at them and see if he can help." Naomi said, "Look out!" X shouted as a figure appeared out of the shadows Retro tackled the figure. "Please," the person begged, "I mean you no harm do not hurt me please." The figure stood up and removed their hood. "Snake!" Proto shouted, "Hello Proto. It's been a long time." Snake replied. Proto just stared at him then said, "What happened to your face?" "It's nothing, a scar I got from a battle. Naomi, sis sent me to see if they agreed to help us." "SIS!?" Asked Proto both surprised and curious, "All of Wily's bots were male." "Yes That's true but many of them were destroyed but there memory chips were fine so we just put them in new bodies since we never had any girls in our mist so we build them as female many wanted that change any way. You wouldn't recognize some like Elec, Cuts, and several others."  
  
Protoman had no idea what to say. "Well, I see Mega Man is still alive, sis had told us that you had reappeared." Snake said turning his attention to X. "You know me?" Asked X and Snake replied. "Yes, we once were enemies now I hope we can be friends." "We have no more time for talk we need to rescue Cerebro and Vile." Replied Retro getting even more impatient "Yes, lets get going." Said Star Fire. "Okay." Said Proto "Naomi what do we do?" "I was waiting for you to ask." Naomi replied then said "Well Bass gave me the plans to the fortress." 


	14. Chapter 14

"Why can't I see Vile?" barked Cerebro at Sigma. She had left her room to find Naomi and had decided she wanted to see Vile but Sigma would not tell her where in the fortress he is. "Now I didn't say that you just have to find him my your self." Cerebro shot him a hateful look as she stormed out. Sigma collapsed into a chair as soon as she was out of the room. "How can Vile stand her she's a demon? The way the Source talked about her I thought she was an angel." "She is when some one doesn't taunt her like you just did. If she loses her temper completely you'll really be sorry." Came a voice from behind him in the shadows.  
  
"So Source your back. What else do you have to tell me?" Sigma replied turning the chair he was sitting in around to look at the Source. The Source stepped forward where a little light shown a figure covered in black a cloak hung form the figures shoulders hiding the figure's armor, and a hood covering the figure's face all Sigma could see were the figure's eyes which were dark blue that looked almost black. "Nothing I just came to get my payment. Remember are deal if I helped you find Vile you give me Cerebro." "Yes but I did her a little while longer or Vile will get out of hand." "That's fine but I'm sticking around awhile." We that said she disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Cerebro continued to wander the halls she didn't know what to do she wanted to see Vile but she didn't want to ask Sigma for help seeing he had to be a jerk. Soon she became hopeless lost and didn't know what to do. "BASS!" she finally called out. The golden-eyed reploid appeared. She said, "A little lost are we. Let me guess you wee looking for Vile's room." Cerebro nodded her head at let Bass lead her towards a hallway. "How do you not get lost here?" "You learn after couple of months it's not as big as you think. It was just designed to confuse people. Wily was a whacko so he could have built it just for his own pleasure." "What the?" Cerebro started to say when Bass put a cloth with some sort of liquid over her mouth she was unconscious almost instantly. Bass caught her in her arms then spoke into the communicator that was attached to her wrist. "Go for it. I have Cerebro you'll have to fight your way to Vile." "Thanks Bass see you soon." Replied Naomi. Vile thought he had heard something when an explosion shook the room. "What the..." he said as he started to get up but his wounds sent pain through out his body. Bass had done a great repair job but there were some wound that had to heal own their own or if she tried to fix them would shut him down. Suddenly the door slammed open and there was a familiar figure. "Protoman." He said softly for once his voice had no hate in it but fear. "So are you here to finish me off?" "Don't be ridicules you're the only one who can fix Zero so why would I destroy you." Protoman said lifting Vile to his feet not very gently as hard as he could Vile couldn't bite back the moan of pain that escaped him. "Hurts that much huh?" Proto asked him, Vile shook his head yes and leaned on Proto who didn't seem to mind.  
  
Racing through the many corridors of the fortress ran X and the others. Mavericks were appearing out of nowhere. Suddenly an explosion rocked the place and X and the others hit the floor. "Let's get out of hear." Shouted Retro and Star Fire agreed. "Wait came some one's voice from behind them they turned to see a black haired boy with blue eyes. "Please help me, one of my friends is trapped." X turned and followed the boy who had hit a summoner and changed to a black armored warrior. "There she is." He said pointing to a blond girl trapped under a chunk of medal.  
  
"Shadow I told you to leave." "Not without you Elce." He replied, as he, X and Retro lifted the chunk. Iris dragged her out. Shadow picked up Elce and then said "Follow me, there is a secret escape tunnel. He pushed a button and a hole opened in the floor. "Follow me. Hurry, or you'll be trapped here." They followed him as he carried Elce. I hope Protoman got Vile and got out safe. Thought X as he followed Shadow thought the escape route.  
  
Cerebro woke up lying in Bass arms. "Sorry I had no choice, don't worry Vile should be joining us soon." Bass said as she helped Cerebro stand up. "Bass!" called Naomi as she appeared with some others. "Naomi, are you okay?" called Cerebro as she ran to hug her. "Are you okay?" came another voice it was X and Iris with the others. "Where's bro?" Asked X, and Naomi replied "Wasn't he with you?" "I'm right here!" called Proto as he appeared carrying Vile. "VILE!" Cerebro shouted and she ran to help Proto carry him. "Love, are you okay?" she asked as she let Vile wrap his arms around her and squeezed her tight. "Yes, are you alright?" Vile asked her, and kissed her. "As much as I hate to ruin this touching moment." Said Naomi "Yes let's get out of here." Said Retro he started to get up from where he had sat down on the ground when  
  
"Ach!" Retro cried as he gripped his side "Retro!" cried Star Fire her voice was so full of worry that it took every one by surprise normally Star was the first to scolded or get impatient with Retro. This was the first time she had ever showed emotion towards any one but her older sister. "I'm fine (wince) don't worry Star." Retro said had accepted Star's shoulder for him to lean on. "Let's get back and have all of you examined." Said Cerebro nobody argued with her then with a flash every one teleported back to Maverick Hunter HQ. Unknown to every one a dark figure was watching them. The figure tracked their teleaborter signal and then followed it. The figure stood outside Maverick Hunter HQ and watched as Cerebro entered a room with Vile lying on a bed. 


	15. Chapter 15

Vile lay on a bed in the hospital wing of the Maverick Hunter headquarters. "How are you feeling?" said Cerebro as she entered his room. None of the medical crew dared to go in there unless Cerebro was there for fear he might try to hurt them. Cerebro smiled as she sat down on a chair next to Vile's bed with a tray full of food. "Here." She said, "This should help you feel better." She started to feed him, he didn't fight or arguer just sat there and let her feed him. Dr. Cain watched from the labatory where he had linked a security camera from Vile's room so he and the others could watch him. "I still don't know how she dose it." "Dose what Dr. Cain?" asked Proto as he entered with X on his heels. "How dose she get Vile to listen to her. He is the top maverick and his been tamed by a brown haired blue eyed girl, with no real past. I wonder how she did it." Dr. Cain said drifting into his own thoughts. Proto look as he saw the black haired girl who had came with them he had not been introduced to her, yet.  
  
"How are you doing?" asked Bass as she entered Vile's room. "I'm fine and so is Vile." Replied Cerebro, as she turned to look at Bass and smiled as she saw that Bass had changed into a black and gold skirt and a sleeveless top. She had let her hair down in ringlets, and was wearing make-up. "You look absolutely stunning." Was Vile's reply "And so do you Cerebro." Vile rapped his arms around Cerebro and pulled her into a kiss. "Cerebro, as much as I hate to interrupt this touching moment but I keep getting lost around here and you seemed to have figured this place out faster than me, and I have to find Dr. Cain. He promised he'd fix Gutsman and help me repair the others." "Sure." Cerebro replied she bent to kiss Vile on the cheek and said "See you later, love." Both girls exited the room and Vile began to relax.  
  
Proto decided he wanted to meet this girl so he left X with Dr. Cain and went to find Cerebro and that girl, he swore he knew her from some where. "Proto!" called Cerebro Proto turned to see Cerebro and that girl following her. "Hey, who's your friend?" "She's," "Protoman, Cerebro, and Iris get your butts to conference room G-6. On the double!" shouted Dr. Cain over the intercom. Protoman, Cerebro and Bass ran towards G-6. The three of them met X in the hall. "What's wrong?" asked Bass as they raced towards the conference room.  
  
"Dr. Cain what's wrong?" asked Iris in a panic. "Both Zero and Jessica are missing!" "WHAT!?!?!" every body shouted, Iris fell to her knees and whimpered "No not Jessica not Zero. Dr. Cain where could they be? We have to find them." Iris then started crying Naomi rushed over and hugged her, "It's okay, Iris. We'll find them." "She's the only mother I've ever known. We have to find her and Zero." Iris said between sobs. Naomi said "Iris let's go for a walk just the two of us. X can brief us on all of this later." "Okay(sob, sob)." Said Iris, Naomi led a weeping Iris out of the room. "What happened to them?" asked Protoman, and Dr. Cain replied "I sent Phoenix over to get them, but when he got there the apartment was destroyed and Jessica and Zero were missing." Now it was X's turn to get hysterical "Not again, no, not again." X started to sob. "Not X too." Said Naomi as she reentered the room. She wrapped her arms around X and led him out of the room. She returned for a moment to say, "Please guys don't make any one else cry." "Alright now what are we suppose to do?" asked Bass, and Proto said, "We tell every one to look for them. Now let's get moving." "Yow, what hit me?" Said Jessica, she sat up then said, "Where am I? Oh my, where's Zero?!" "He's right here." Said a soft feminine voice. "Who are you? Show yourself and give me Zero." A cloaked figure appeared out of the shadows holding Zero. "My name is of no importance. I'm sorry to have had to kidnap you the way I did, but I needed both you and Zero I'm trying to get Cerebro." "What do you want with Cerebro?" The cloaked figure removed her hood with one hand while holding Zero in the other to reveal blue eyes and blond hair in a ponytail that reached her shoulders. "Please give me the child." Said Jessica and to her surprise the girl handed Zero over with out an argument. "He is so adorable." said the girl, and Jessica replied, "If you will not give me your name then what should I call you?"  
  
"Call me? I don't know no one has wanted to talk to me for more than, well a long time." "Well I do so do you want me to think of a name for you?" replied Jessica She pulled the girl toward the bed she was sitting on. "Well how about Roxie." "Roxie" said the girl "Yes, I guess I'm now Roxie. It reminds me of my brother." "You have a brother?" said Jessica as she rocked Zero gently. "May I hold him?" Roxie said "Sure, watch his head." Said Jessica. Roxie smiled and held Zero close "I have two older brothers, but it's been maybe fifty-years since I last saw them. I found another reploid that my creator had built she became my younger sister." "Wow," thought Zero "How could she stand not seeing her brothers for fifty years, but then again I don't have a brother or a sister for that matter." "Is Cerebro your younger sister?" asked Jessica, Roxie looked up at her with surprise. "Yes, she is, but I haven't seen her for maybe three years. I doubt she even cares about me any more." "Actually she still dose. I wish I could tell you that. Cerebro talks about you a lot Zoë was always wanting to hear stories about you, Roll. Yes I know your real name I just wish you would know I know that.  
  
Zero reached up and grabbed Roxie's hair and pulled hard. "Ouch! Hey, the kid's got quite a grip here. Jessica is it true that this is actually the great maverick hunter Zero?" "Yes, (sniff, sniff) but right now I think he needs that diaper changed. When you kidnapped us did you think to grab the diaper bag?" Said Jessica checking Zero's diaper. "Yes, I did. Let me get it." Roxie said and reach for something in the corner of the room. Jessica looked around the room real quick it was a small room with a desk and the bed which they were sitting on. The walls were off-white and seemed kind of dull. "Here you go. I don't know what made me grab it but I'm sure glad I did." 


	16. Chapter 16

X raced through the city following Zero's communicator signal. He glanced back to notice Cerebro was keeping up with him. "Wow," X said, "She's fast. Though I still wonder why she looks so familiar to me. Blues said that she looked familiar to him as well." "I wonder why both X and his brother look so familiar to me." Said Cerebro as she ran towards the place where the signal from Zeno, "Or should I say Zero." Cerebro was having trouble accepting the fact that her little baby Zeno was actually a great maverick hunter. "I still love Vile, even though he tried to ruin Zeno's real life." Cerebro jumped and missed a ledge. "Uh-Oh!" she cried and started to fall. "Got-ya." Said Blues as he grabbed Cerebro's hand, and Bass grabbed the other. "Thanks." Said Cerebro has she got back her balance, then took off after X. "Hey, I never learned your name." Proto said to Bass. "It's Bass Buster, love. I've changed but you used to love me." She said as she kissed Proto on the mouth and took off after Cerebro and X. "Bass, no it can't be unless he, then it must be him!" Proto said if realizing it for the first time. "Bass, wait up!" he shouted and ran after the one he had loved for all his life. He ran and grabbed Bass's arm and pulled her into a kiss. Her arm came up and wrapped itself around Proto's neck. They broke the kiss and Bass buried her face in his scarf. "I missed you. Where have you been the last fifty years?" "I've been waiting for my little brother to show and when he did I had to play baby sitter. How about you?" "Well, I have been as you say baby sitting the left over robot masters, and rebuilding them and myself. I also have been keeping an eye on both my younger brothers. Thou, neither one of them know I exist." "Figures."  
  
Cerebro caught up with X quickly. They raced side by side, X suddenly felt very attracted to her but he knew she was Vile's girl. She looked so magnificence with her hair flying she had left it down and was wearing a full black body suit with a loose midnight blue jumper over it. She looked absolutely stunning. Well I just hope Zero's okay.  
  
"I hope X, is okay. At least I have nothing to fear from Roll but I don't know if Jessica doesn't." Zero thought as He sat on the floor as he watched Roll and Jessica cooked breakfast. "So what do we fix for Zero?" "You wouldn't happen to have any milk would you?" Jessica asked "Nope, but I can run to a store to get some real quick." Said Roxie she grabbed a jacket and took off but not before she set the electric lock which she was using to make sure no one got in or out with out her password. Jessica sighed softly and Zero looked at her. "I hope Iris and the others find us soon or I fear one of us, namely me, may come to harm. She is nice but she seems disturbed may be it's because of her sister or maybe the fact she hasn't seen her brother's for more than fifty years. I don't know but I hope help comes soon."  
  
A lone figure watched as Roxie left the lone building that he knew use to be Dr. Light's lab. "That must be where she took that human woman, Jessica and Zero." It was Dr. Doppler, he had been following Jessica ever since she had rescued Iris from that bomb he had laid, he also had been hurt and Jessica had also rescued him though Iris had been rescued with him, she had woken up later. He had some how began to have feelings for this human and had gotten worried when she had disappeared. "I'd better hurry before that girl comes back or I'll never be able to get Jessica out of here." He said connecting a plug from his arm to the lock and began to decode it.  
  
"Wait!" cried Cerebro as she stopped X, Proto, and Bass. She had noticed someone she thought was gone. She jumped down in the street in front of a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. "Sister!" "Cerebro?" "Roll, your okay!" Proto, Bass and X joined her on the ground. "Rocky, Blues is it really you two?" Roll asked in a shaky voice. Proto looked hard at this girl, "Could this really be our little sister. Roll you've grown up, and did you just call Cerebro sister?" "Yes, she is our sister. Dr. Light didn't get to activate her so I did, she was to be another sister to us." Roll said hugging both Proto and X. Proto just smiled and X just looked confused.  
  
"So that's why Cerebro looked so familiar to us." Said X a little confused. "Yes, Rocky don't you know me, I'm your little sister Roll, with fought against Wily together don't you remember. Please big brother." Roll said with a tone of sadness and begging in her voice, X strained his mind for memory of this girl it had taken him forever to remember Proto but he had finally recollected some of that memory to know Proto was his older brother but it had taken X almost two years to remember that. "No, not right off hand. ...Sister, but I may in time." Her face fell slightly but it returned quickly with a smile. "Don't worry sis, it took him almost two years to remember me." Said Proto as he put his arm around Roll. "Oh!" Roll said, "What?" "Jessica and Zero, I left them and Dr. Light's old lab their there alone." "Oh great! Let's get moving." Said Cerebro. 


	17. Chapter 17

Jessica heard a clicking noise, "It must be Roxie, that was quick not many stores are in business because of the mavericks, but I guess you would know that being one of the greatest maverick hunter in the world." "Jessica." Came a voice from the hall. Jessica turned around and gasped, "It's you! How did you get in?" Dr. Doppler took a step out of the shadows and said, "I as you say picked the lock. I'm here to get you out. Don't ask questions either, I'm only doing this for, for" "For me." Jessica replied and Dr. D. shook his head yes. "Why?" "Because I, because I love you. Which I shouldn't because I'm a maverick but for some odd reason I do." With that said he pulled Jessica into a kiss. Zero sat there on the floor dumbstruck "Dr. Doppler's in love with a human. Now that's something you don't see every day, but then again it's not every day you get turned into a infant either." By the time Roll and the others got back Jessica and Zero were nowhere to be found.  
  
Zero woke up very cold he snuggled into the warmth he felt near him, he opened his eyes to look into Jessica's face she was still asleep and was leaning on a cloaked figure which Zero knew was Dr. Doppler. "Now you better be quiet. I only brought you along because Jessica couldn't stand the thought of you being left alone at that place." "Sorry, I didn't ask to be brought along Doc. I would have been just fine being left at that place, but you know how Jessica is, and dang I wish some body could understand me. 'And I'm hungry, I bet if I cried Jess here would make dumb and ugly get me some thing to eat."  
  
"WWWHHHHAAAA!" Zero cried Jessica was suddenly started awake by his shrill cry and so were other passengers on the subway car they were on. "What's wrong, honey? You did your diaper changed, nope. Let me guess your hungry." Zero bounced his head up and down best he could. Dr. Doppler just rolled his eyes. "Love I'm sorry to ask but could you find some thing for me and the baby to eat." Jessica knew that if she said either Zero's or Doppler's name that they would be in trouble most of the people on the train were afraid of machines in general so if they knew a maverick was riding with them they would have gone into a panic. Doppler went off mumbling not letting Jessica hear. Jessica reached down and moved some of Zero's hair out of his face, and Zero just reached for it to move it back. "Don't be so stubborn it's in your eyes." Jessica said as she moved the hair again and stopped Zero's hand from moving it back. A little girl with brown hair and big blue eyes walked over. "Can I see the baby?" she asked Jessica noted that she was maybe about four years old. "Sure." Jessica helped the little girl in to the seat next to her, she looked into Zero's face and smiled then said. "He's handsome."  
  
"Where are your parents?" Jessica asked the little girl, "Have none." She replied and Jessica gave her a sad look. "Are you completely alone?" "You could say that. I have no parents or guardian to take care of me but I'm looking for a relative of mine. Never can remember her name though. Mom mentioned her a few times and I have photo of her. Ow! That hurt's kid!" Zero pulled hard on the girl's hair. "What's your name sugar?" Jessica asked the little girl. "My name's Zora. What's your and the baby's and that man's name that your with?" Zora replied tickling Zero's chin. "I'm Jessica, this is Zeno, and that man is my husband, David." Doppler came in just in time to hear Jessica say that last part. 'Wonderful,' he thought 'at least she was able to make up something that won't give anybody any clues who I really am.'  
  
"Jessica," Doppler said, "Here, I found some milk for the baby, and some food for us." Jessica reached for a bottle out of the baby bag she had brought along; she poured some of the milk in the bottle than began to feed Zero. Zora watched her carefully. "Would you like to feed him, while I eat?" Jessica asked Zora, and Zora replied, "Can I really?" Jessica smiled, she then said, "Sit flat, and hold his head carefully." Zora did as she was told. Jessica smiled as Zora feed Zero with such a happy look on face. Both Jessica and 'David' began to eat, Zero just lay there. Several of the passengers had went back to sleep. "What time is it?" Jessica asked 'David.  
  
"It's one-o-clock in the morning, love." Zora handed the empty bottle back to Jessica who put it back in the baby bag and took Zero in the crook of her right arm and put her left arm around Zora's shoulder and pulled the little girl close with in minutes both Zero and Zora were asleep. Jessica looked down at both fondly, "Doppler," she whispered too low for human ears but loud enough for Doppler's. "Yes," he said nuzzling her neck, then kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry." "For what?" "For causing you so much trouble, won't you be in trouble for helping and protecting me." Jessica nuzzled her face into his chest before softly following asleep. Doppler suddenly realized now why Vile wanted to make Cerebro happy. "I guess I have started the family you had originally wanted for that girl of yours, but I know that Zero will not be able to remain but Zora may." 


	18. Chapter 18

"Where do you think they went?" asked Iris as she paced back and forth in the main laboratory. Cerebro, X, Proto, Bass, and Roll had return to the Maverick Hunter HQ. Roll and Bass were sitting quietly watching Iris panic. Cerebro had gone to check on Vile and to tell him what happened. Proto had gone to assemble a search party to find both Jessica and Zero. Proto walked the halls thinking, "The mavericks haven't attacked in awhile wonder what Sigma is planning. He has to be up to something."  
  
Sigma glared out the window of Skull Fortress surprisingly it was still intact. "How did they know?" he growled, feeling angrier than he had felt in a very long time. "Sir!" cried Htaed running in, Sigma turned to look at him. "Sir we found something that looks like a capsule. We can't tell if whatever is in there is alive or dead yet." Sigma stood up and said, "Well, find out then." "Yes, sir." Htaed replied and left. Sigma watched him leave then gave a sigh. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that kid." Before Htaed left he stole a quick glance back at Sigma. Sigma was starting to worry him, though he would never admit it to any one. No one, not even Sigma knew, except Dr. D., that Htaed was made from the Sigma's plans and in a way was Sigma's son. Htaed tried his hardest to win his father's approval. Several times he had been tempted to tell Sigma that he was his son but in the end he just chickened out and went to talk to Doppler who always seem to have some sort of fatherly advice for him. Doppler was more like his father than Sigma. Htaed knew that Doppler was also like a father to Vile, because he had rebuilt him over and over again and never tired of it.  
  
Htaed enter a lab where several scientists. Were working on the capsule they had found. Htaed sat down in a chair and watched them work on it. One of the scientists walked over it was a female. Htaed knew her name was Flora. She was both a scientist and a warrior. He'd trained with her she could control all kinds of foliage, and she's kind of cute. "What's up?" Flora said casually she was never very formal, except when it came to Sigma. "What have you found about the capsule?" Htaed said just as casually. He reached for her hand and pulled her closer.  
  
"We've found that the being inside is half human and half machine, we think." Htaed pulled Flora onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her, her arms, which could change into vines, wrapped themselves around Htaed's waist and nuzzled his neck. Flora and Htaed were considered an item you could say. "Flora!" Called another scientist, it was Psychic; she was Flora's mother for she built her. "Yeah," Psychic walked over and took a small bow then said "Did Lord Sigma give permission to open the capsule." "Yeah he gave the okay." "Good, now let's get started Flora or would you two like a few minutes alone?" Flora gave a shy smile, she knew her mother would let her get away with almost anything, even a few private minutes with Htaed. "PSYCHIC!" shouted one of the others, what ever was in the capsule was rising "Oh my! It's, its," the figure then said, "I believe you know who I am. Now where is Vile and Zero?"  
  
Cerebro took off through the city following the signal from Zero's communicator. She was very tired and very ticked off. First Sigma ruined her vacation with Vile, then they took Zero away from her, and when she was about to get him back again he up and goes missing along with a human girl named Jessica, and now Vile's gone too. He must have gone after Zero. She didn't care if she had to fight an entire army to get them both back; at least my brothers and sister are safe. Because when they find out I've gone after Vile and Zero alone they're going to freak. She had to smirk at the thought of her new older brothers and sister freaking out over her being gone.  
  
"Has any body seen Cerebro?" Proto asked Dr. Cain. "No, I thought she was with you, both X and Roll were just here looking for her as well. No body seems to know where she is. May be I better get Phoenix and a few others to look for her, she started acting funny when she found out Vile was gone. Oh, my maybe she went after him." "Damn!" Proto said rushing out of the laboratory "X, Roll, Bass, Iris, and anybody else who cares about Zero and Cerebro, Get your butts in gear because Cerebro just went after Vile and Zero." The others rushed to meet Proto at the front. "Be okay, sis. I just got you and I'm not going to lose you." X pleaded silently, hoping she and Zero would be safe. Zero opeaned his eyes to find himself being carrid in a carrier on Jessica's back, he yawned slightly, Jessica turned her head and said, "So, finally awake are you. we got off that train two hours ago." "Why do you talk to him just like he was an adult you don't talk like that to me." Zora said has she tugged on Jessica's hand, causing her to lean forward. Doppler watched Jessica cautiously, how can she be so clam with that annoying human child. Doppler watched as Jessica picked up Zora and bounced her slightly on her hip. "Jessie let me carry Zeno, you can't carry both him and Zora at the same time it will put to much strain on your back." "Alright." Jessica put Zora down and gently helped Doppler pt the carrier holding Zero on his back. Before she could turn to pick up Zora Doppler hugged her close and kissed her passionately. Both Zero and Zora rolled their eyes and thought "Oh, brother." 


	19. Chapter 19

Suddenly all of them heard some one say, "This is so touching, and that it's making me sick." Htaed jumped into to view. "Htaed dose Sigma know you're out here, or did he send you to find me." Doppler said, "No, dad doesn't know." "You never said he was your father." Flora said as she jumped down beside Htaed. "Flora what are you doing here?" Doppler said, but Jessica interrupted and said "First let's gets some place quiet and private." She pushed them into the forest that they were walking near. She covered Zora's face as she carried her through the thick forest. Doppler followed Jessica with Htaed and Flora behind him. They found a small little meadow and rested there. Jessica fed both Zero and Zora, then let them walk or in Zero's case crawl around the meadow with in sight and grabbing distance. "Now why are you two here, and it's impolite to stare I know I'm a human among maverick company, let's just not tell that to Zora."  
  
"Where did you find her?" Htaed asked Doppler, and Doppler just smile then said "To make a long story short, she saved my life once, and I love her so don't complain, remember I did help make you." "No offences meant, for a human your pretty cool Jess. Normally people are all panicky around us Mavericks." Htaed said taking the energy drink from Jessica and passing it to Flora. "I'm use to death and destruction, and the reason I'm not afraid because if you had wanted to hurt me you would have already done so am I right. Beside as tough has you may act you, you seem to be a kind person. Especially to your pretty little friend there." Both Htaed and Flora blushed a deep scarlet. "Now tell us why you came all the way out here to the country to find Doppler or are you after Zero?"  
  
"Well we found a strange capsule in that old fortress of Dr. Wily's. We opened it to find some one who is in my opinion is more dangerous than all the mavericks combined. He just took over completely. None of us had a chance. We managed to escape but Flora's mother was captured, but before she was she told us to find you and to stay with you Doppler. All we had to do was follow your communicator signal. Then all we had to do was walk. I nearly had to drag Flora away because she kept trying to go back and rescue her mother but it would just been suicide." Jessica glanced over at Flora who now had tears stinging her face. Jessica feeling sorry for Flora reached over and pulled her close, Flora couldn't hold back any more and just sat there crying on Jessica's shoulder. Zora heard some one crying and came back carrying Zero. "Flora will you come with me to get some flowers since I can't go very far on my own." Flora wiped her eyes and smiled then said "Sure, why not." Flora got and took Zero in one arm and Zora's hand in the other. "Now go on." Jessica said turning back to Htaed and Doppler. "He seemed to know everything about us mavericks. It was like he had built each one of us." "We have to go back then." "WHAT!" a shocked Doppler asked Jessica. "We have to warn the hunters and save our world for if this person who you say conquered all of the mavericks then we're going to need all the help we can get." 


	20. Chapter 20

"Unnnhhh." Cerebro said finally waking up, she felt like she had been hit with a 20-ton truck. "Finally awake I see." Came a cold voice Cerebro looked up to see someone who she wanted to forget. "Do you remember me child. I really hope you do it will make less trouble for me." The figure with the cold voice said, as Cerebro picked herself off the floor she noticed that Sigma was cowering in a corner. "Dr. Wily" she said in a soft voice "Wonderful you remember." Wily came forward and gently grabbed her chin making her look directly into Wily's eyes. "Now what shall I do with those annoying brothers and sister of yours. Now where is Zero and Vile, my precious one?" Wily reached for something as he said this "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cerebro shrieked.  
  
"HEY, PROTO OVER HERE!" Vile screamed when he saw the red radar, Proto wasted no time in saying, "Where's Cerebro?" "What! What happened? I thought she was with you guys." Vile spoke as the others appeared. "No she went after you and now no one can find her." Bass said as she appeared with Naomi on Tuner and herself on Treble her own companion. "We have to find her!" "Won't do you any good." Came a voice. "Htaed what do you want?" X said angrily, "Just thought I'd bring back a few friends of yours and mine." Jessica stepped out of the shadows with Zero on her back and Zora in Flora's arms, with Doppler behind them both. "You have Zero." Vile said stepping towards Jessica, "Yes, but right now we have to reverse this and find Cerebro because we found out some thing very nasty is about to happen." Jessica replied stepping towards Vile. 'Unusual,' Vile thought 'She's not afraid of me.'  
  
They all hurried back to Hunter HQ. It took awhile for any of the other hunters to trust Doppler, Htaed, or Flora. Everyone was on edge, Htaed explained what had happen to everybody while Doppler and Dr. Cain worked on a laser to reverse Zero's condition. "Were finished." Dr. Cain said as he entered the room, with Doppler behind him. Jessica was the only one awake. Dr. Cain smiled as he noticed Iris leaning on Jessica's left shoulder while Flora was asleep on her right. Both Zero and Zora were asleep in Jessica's lap. X was sleeping on the floor leaning against Jessica's left leg, while Naomi was asleep leaning on Jessica's right leg. Htaed was slightly dozing while leaning against a wall; Proto and Bass were asleep on the other couch on top of each other. Doppler rolled his eyes and said, "Jess, how do you always end up like this?" "I don't know just lucky I guess. Now can you help me? Both my feet just went sleep and my arms are about to go as well, and I don't wish to wake any one if possible." Both Dr. Cain and Doppler gave a soft laugh, as they help Jessica rearrange the pile of people asleep on her. Dr. Cain led Jessica carrying the still sleeping Zero. "We better get this over with. I starting to get way too attached to this little guy the way he is. This will break Cerebro's heart as well." Jessica said softly rocking Zero. "Put him on the table." Doppler said, pointing to a table. "Ready," Dr. Cain said. "Ready, when you are." Doppler replied "Go," the laser shot and Zero woke up screaming. Zero's body began to grow, it wasn't till he was halfway back to normal size that Jessica realized when he was back to normal he may not be wearing any thing. Jessica grabbed a blanket and through it over Zero who finished growing back to his normal size. Zero sat up "Hey I can sit up with out help again. I'm not little any more. YYYYYAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zero shouted with joy, wrapping the blanket around him. The others raced in at the noise. "X!" Zero cried happily hugging his friend "Iris!" he then shouted pulling her into a hug then into a kiss. Iris blushed a deep scarlet, and Zero didn't appear to care.  
  
"Welcome back." Proto said, shaking Zero's hand. "Proto's not one to hug people." Said Roll as she appeared with Vile. "We didn't get introduced I'm Roll, I'm X's and Proto's younger sister." "I know who you are. Your all Zoë would have Cerebro talk about and besides where is she? When we came back I was hoping to see her again." "She is missing." "Well, then we have to find her immediately!" Zero said appearing very disturbed by this information. "But first we need to see if you're alright because there is a chance that if you're hit with the right amount of power that you could revert back into that baby form." Said Doppler. "Why should I, you did that to me." Zero replied hotly. "Only because I asked him." Vile said taking Doppler's defense. "All I wanted was for Cerebro to be happy, and look at the mess it's got us into. All just because I wanted to give her everything she wanted. So don't going blaming Dr. Doppler for what I asked him to do. Now if were going to find Cerebro lets get started before I get any more worried." Everyone shook their heads in agreement.  
  
"Dr. Cain, Dr. Cain!" shouted Phoenix running into the room. "Sir, it crazy out side. There are hundreds of Mavericks attacking the city. They're completely insane there attacking everything and any thing. Even there own kind, there completely nuts, and there seems to be a head maverick there. We couldn't get any thing on him and ever thing that gets close to him gets destroyed by this big black and red blur." It's started then." Said Jessica. "Jessica do you know what this thing is?" asked Naomi.  
  
"From what Flora described I think what they found was what was left of Dr. Alfred William Wily." "What?" everyone but Bass and Proto said. "Should have known the old man would find a way to continue with his insane plans. Proto what do you think he'll do first smash the blue dweeb, or try to take over the world?" Bass said turning to Proto. "Probably both. We'll have to look for Cerebro later. Wily comes first, sorry Vile but Wily will not show any mercy even to her." Vile looked really worried then. "Don't worry we'll all keep and eye out for her. Roll you'll have to stay here." Proto replied and Roll looked sternly at him and said "Not this time big brother. After you were put in the capsule and buried not far from X. Dr. Light built me some armor just so I could still battle. Unlike you and X, I didn't get put in a capsule I've spent the last fifty years training and raising Cerebro. When X appeared I took off knowing Cerebro was safe where I left her." "Fine then let's go." Proto replied heading out the door. "Wow what a mess." Said Naomi to Roll as they both road on Tuner through the city. They had split up in pairs with Bass and Proto, Iris and Star Fire, Retro was still in sickbay his leg had gotten infected, X was with Htaed and Flora. Dr. Doppler was with Phoenix who said he could handle anything-even Doppler. While Zero went with Vile, even though the others had protested. "I just hope with can this over with. I really wish we knew where Cerebro was. I'm starting to get very worried." Roll said hugging Naomi's waist tighter, she had never like riding like she was on a skate board she always lost her balance and fell "Even when Mega had tried to teach me I could never get the hang of riding like this." "Don't worry I'm an expert at riding on Tuner for about fifty years now. I'm going to share a secret with you I was just built from Vile's plans but I was build by the same creator. I really wish I knew who are father was." Naomi said sadly, Roll hugged Naomi and said "Don't worry after this is over I'll help you find out who your father is." 


	21. Chapter 21

Zero watched as Vile raced through the city on a hover board that Naomi had some how produced for all of them. Zero was really worried about Cerebro, and he could tell so was Vile. 'Why should I feel sorry for him, his is the one who kidnapped me, and the one who turned me into an infant, but I still feel sorry for him. Maybe it's because of Cerebro. Bass seem to know something, about Vile and me that she didn't want to tell us. I wonder what.' Vile was thinking the same thought 'Bass knows something about me that I don't know. What could it be? I know it has some thing to do with Zero, but what.' Both of them didn't see the silent figures of Protoman and Bass following them. "Bass are they your" "Yes, they are my brothers. They don't remember me for a reason and I don't want them to either okay." Bass replied hotly she hardly ever spoke to Proto like that so he knew that this subject was very touchy. They raced after the two brothers making sure that they didn't start a fight, before they fixed the mess that had been stated. "I still can't believe Wily is alive." Said Zero aloud, "Yeah," replied Vile "I hear the old man was more dangerous then all the Mavericks alive." Both of them laughed at this, though both were secretly surprised that they could get along so well.  
  
'Like brothers.' Both of them thought, and then thought how cool it would be to have a brother. Vile had Naomi but well she was a girl. Zero and X had always acted like brothers but when X's real brother, Protoman, had shown up. Zero had felt slightly jealous of X's happiness and now it turned out Cerebro was also his sister. X had a very big family and all. Zero really didn't have anybody, until he met Cerebro, sure he had just been an infant but now he knew what it was like to have a mother and it sure was addicting. "BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!" An explosion rocked the area they were in. "Well, we've found the trouble so let's go get some butt." Vile agreed and they headed in the direction of the explosion with the others hot on their trail.  
  
"I'm am so bored." Wily said to a black and red armored warrior standing next to him. "Those hunters are such weaklings, Mega Man put up more of a fight." Wily sat crooked in the chair of a Skulker that he had reconstructed. "Looks like Mega Man, Protoman, and those other annoying hunters. Wait a sec. Isn't that Zero and Vile. Damn the program must have screwed up well, don't kill them just beat the hell out of them." "Yes Sir." The warrior replied jumping to the ground and heading silently towards them. "There." Proto said pointing towards the Skulker, "That is where Wily should be." "And that is where I'll stay. If you want your hands on me first you must deal with my warrior." Wily cackled as the warrior dropped into view. "Oh my," "That's Cerebro." Roll said stepping towards her sister. "I wouldn't do that that." Wily said but it was to late Cerebro's hand came across Roll's face fast. The force knocked Roll against a wall and made the wall crumple from the force. "What did you do to our little sister?" X said raising his arm cannon towards the Skulker. "Your 'little sister' is not all she appears to be. But I won't explain to you about it she can do it herself. Now, can't you little one."  
  
"I hate that name." Cerebro said in a cold voice that couldn't possibly be hers. "Don't look so surprised." She said as she knocked Proto to the ground and laid him with more than a dozen plasma blasts. Then she turned and shot Bass in the shoulder knocking both Bass and Star Fire to the ground. Cerebro shot Star Fire in the side and turned her face down and pushed her head into the ground with her foot. Iris jumped on Cerebro's back, but Cerebro flipped her and blasted Iris in the leg, then knock her right next to Roll who was unconscious. "Well brother, let's dance." Cerebro said to X. "I don't want to hurt you." X said avoiding her left fist. "Wish I could say the same to you big brother, or should I say little brother.  
  
AAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screamed as Naomi slammed her to the ground. "Why you little bi "SLAP!" Naomi's hand came across Cerebro's face hard. "Watch your mouth." "Get your *&*@#$ hands off me you #$*&@!" "CEREBRO watch your *&@# mouth!" Wily said, Cerebro kicked off Naomi and screamed "Yes, sir." Cerebro slammed Naomi down and threw her on top of Roll and Iris. Both Zero and Vile jumped on her knocking her to the ground. She tried to fire off a few shots but it was useless she couldn't move. "Cerebro what's wrong with you this isn't how you always act." "What you saw was just an illusion it was a fricken program. Wily just turned it off. And you know what I freaken hate you!" Vile felt as if he had been punched really hard. How could his Cerebro say that, she loved him? "Can you hold her?" Vile said to X and Zero in a cold, cold voice, "Yeah." They both replied, "What are you going to do? Hey Vile wait!"  
  
Vile was thoroughly pissed no one was suppose to hurt his Cerebro. Wily and turned her into a fricken monster. Vile blasted the Skulker and it crashed to the ground but Wily got out before it could hit the ground. Vile grabbed Wily by the collar of his lab coat and hoisted him up a few inches off the ground, Vile started to punch him but he couldn't figure out why he couldn't. "Can't figure out why you can't hit me, can you?" "Then I'll hit you." Zero said appeared standing next to Vile, X was holding a squirming Cerebro. Zero reared his fist back but before it was an inch from his face his fist stopped. Wily hadn't looked frighten just amused. "Why can't I hit you?" Zero asked, "Because," said Bass "He built you and Vile and me." "What?" both Vile and Zero said. Wily just smirked and said, "I like your new look Bass. You look much better female than you did male." Bass just glared at him. "That means were brothers." Zero said to Vile, "Actually your two brothers, one sister, and one who was your older brother at one point but is now your sister." Proto said getting up and helping the other girls up and shaking Roll awake. "What are we going to do about them?" Star Fire said gesturing towards Cerebro and Wily who was back on the ground. "First the old man is going to fix Cerebro." "As I said you fool he can't. He just shut off the fricken program that Dr. Light created to keep me clam and peaceful." Cerebro said struggling again but Proto clamped his hands on her to keep her from breaking from X's grip. "Is this true?" Naomi asked Wily who was in hers and Star Fire's iron grip. "Yes, Dr. Light and I designed a program to keep her under control. As you can see and some of you have felt." He said as he noticed the bruise that was beginning to form on Roll's face. "She's a real wildcat." "Yeah well this wild cat is gone." Cerebro said then knocked both Proto and X back and was gone in a flash. "She'll be back." Wily cackled evilly, and Star Fire who did not really approve of violence, knocked him out much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Let's get back to headquarters." X said dumping Wily on one of cleanup vehicle that had just arrived and climbed in. "I'm going to walk back." Said Zero, "So will I." Said Vile. Both took off in the same direction, before any one could protest. "Better go after them and explain or they'll end up doing something they shouldn't." Proto said to Bass as he helped Roll and Naomi into the cleanup vehicle. "Okay, you think you can take care of father." Bass said gesturing towards Wily. "How can you call that monster father?" Star Fire said, "He designed me, he built me, I owe him some respect, even though he doesn't really deserve it." Bass said before taking off after her brothers.  
  
Zero didn't realize he was crying till he was halfway out of the city. He couldn't believe it, Vile and Bass were his siblings, Wily his father, and Cerebro was just acting plain crazy. "What's next?" He said stooping in an alley sobbing hard. Some one wrapped their arms around him and rocked him gently back and forth. "Hey," said a soft voice, "It's okay it's a shock to me as well." Zero looked up into Vile's face, he wasn't wearing his helmet because it had been knocked off during battle, and he appeared to have been crying as well.  
  
"I just can't believe that we're brothers, its odd to me that I've been fighting my own brother. I always thought I recognized you but I didn't know why." Vile seemed sad to Zero even though Vile's face showed no real emotion, he could hear the sadness in his voice. "I have just one question if Bass knew we were her brothers why didn't she try to find us?" Zero asked, "You know it would have saved us a lot of this shock." "She didn't want to hurt us and she or should I say he didn't want us to see him or her that way. You know she was a guy once." Vile said.  
  
"Yeah once." Bass said dropping from the roof of the building that they were leaning on. Both couldn't look her in the face. "It's okay, it's not every day that you find out you have a brother who has been changed into a girl." Bass said looking at her two younger brothers. "It's nothing new. We got a crazed manic for a father, Vile's got a wild, lunatic of a girlfriend who is one heck of a looker and a wonderful mother." Zero said at that last part Vile gave his brother a smile. "She is very beautiful, and she worries about you both. I think she's a good choice for you Vile." Bass said smiling. "We have better get back or they're going to think that all us ran off to find Cerebro." All of them got up and headed back to Maverick Hunter HQ. Unknown to them Cerebro had been standing not more then 10 feet away. She felt a small tear rundown her face. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she watched them leave. "I love you both. Vile, Zero maybe one day I will return to you as I was but right now my orders are clear." Her voice became hash. "I must destroy Mega Man and Protoman." She hit her teleporter and disappeared in a red and blue light. Her words drifted on the wind and faded into the night. 


	22. Chapter 22

Wily awoke locked in a cell, he knew that the hunters were watching him so he stayed quite. He felt his head throbbing where that winch had hit him. He gave a cruel smile when he remembered what he had done and hopefully by now Cerebro had realized that there was only one thing she can do, and that was to follow his orders. He knew that the only person that could out do his order and control on her was Dr. Light or a certain some one else. "If you morons can hear me. Nothing and I mean NOTHING can stop me." Wily cackled evilly  
  
"Damn him!" Proto said slamming his hand down on the console. "I'm going to kill that old man." "Just cool it Proto." Bass said trying to clam her love down. "He's only doing that to get on our nerves. He's really not that crazy not to fear death or us. He also knows that I wouldn't be able to forgive you or some one else if they killed him." "Why?" asked Iris who Zero had his arms around trying to keep her clam. Bass turned to Iris and the others and said, "Wily was a lousy father I admit but the man is human and there were times when he was a father to us. Nobody but a few people knows why he went crazy, and Cerebro is one of them but she definitely wouldn't remember. Blues and I on the other hand do."  
  
Suddenly Wily hit the floor and was clutching his chest. "Get a medic in there immediately!" Bass suddenly shouted. Wily was rushed into the infirmary. "What happened to him?" Zero asked for some reason he was worried about the old man. "He had a heart attack. It appears his heart is weak and it had gotten weaker while he spent all those years in that capsule. It's a miracle that he has lived for so long." Said one of the doctors. "Not surprising he always had too much stress. And we really never helped with that much." Said Elec as she appeared with the other robot masters.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" asked Zoë who had attached herself to Elec and Naomi ever since Cerebro had disappeared. "Yes, Zoë he'll be okay." Zero said picking up the little girl. "Who are you?" she asked Zero mentally slapped himself Zoë had no idea who he was or why he knew Cerebro. "My name is Zero." He replied and Zoë looked at him hard and then she said "Liar." Everyone gave her a shocked look, "Zoë!" Vile said. "Your name's not Zero it's Zeno." "How did you?" "This." she said holding up his ponytail, which was being held up by a red rubber hair band that glittered.  
  
"It belongs to sissy or as you call her, Cerebro, I picked it out to put it in your hair when you were still little. How come you're so big now? Vile where is sissy? I miss her very much." "How did you know that I was Zeno, besides the rubber band?" Zero said as he sat down shocked that this little girl knew the truth. Zoë buried her face gently in Zero's hair before turning to say "Naomi told me a story about a great warrior that was turned into a infant by a sorcerer whose son wanted a child for his lady. The sorcerer gave the child to his son who in turn gave the baby to his lady whose name was also Cerebro." "That's sis for ya." Vile laughed, "She must have thought something like this was going to happen. I wish I knew how she knew these things." "But that still doesn't explain how she knew it was me." Zero stated setting Zoë down and sitting back down in a chair.  
  
"Simple," said Naomi as she appeared, Zoë ran to her and Naomi picked her up. "I dropped hints, I guess I felt guilty about what we did to Zero so I sorta tried to tell Cerebro but she either didn't get it or she didn't want to get it. Zoë on the other hand figured it out, but she didn't wish to spoil Cerebro's happiness so she kept quiet about all of it. As did I, she seemed so happy and the others said that she rarely smiled that sweet innocent smile except around you brother. I couldn't hurt her but it appears I did any way by not telling her." A tear slid down Naomi's cheek, X came over and pulled her into a hug and kissed the tear off her cheek. "Don't worry about it will find her and will make her the way she was."  
  
Bass watched Wily struggled to breath with the machines attached to him. She normally would have loved watching the old man suffer, but not like this. This was no way to suffer he may have been a pain but he was, in a sense, her father. Bass thoughts drifted towards Cerebro, the little girl who she knew was still out there, and was inside very frightened, she was going to do something that Bass knew Cerebro would regret. Bass sighed and shivered, it was cold in that room. Suddenly two warm arms wrapped themselves around Bass, and two warm lips began kissing her neck. "Blues, please not now." Bass said using Proto's old name. She felt him pull away, she quickly grabbed his arms and turned around and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." Proto pulled her closer and said, "So do I, that's why I came to you. You always make me forget my troubles. I love you." "And I love you." They both began kissing one another neither noticing that the old man was watching them. He had some how got back his breath and watched them amusingly. A small chuckle escaped his throat; it got both of their attention. "So finally awake. Bass I'll see you later " Proto said in is normal unemotional words right now he felt being very cold to every one now even to his beloved now that Wily was awake. Proto left in a hurry nearly pushing Bass down.  
  
Bass watched him leave then looked back down at her father angrily, her look then changed to shock and surprise, she had never noticed how weak and tired the old man had looked until then. "You have a right to hate me, you know." He said in a low voice that also surprised Bass even when the Doc talked in his normal voice it sounded like he was yelling. "I ruined yours and the others lives and then I messed up Cerebro. She wasn't always a monster but she was hard to control, really she was just a typical teenager once. How are your brothers? I bet they hate me more then you." "They're fine, they won't admit it, but I think they're worried about both you and Cerebro. Although they don't know why their worried about you." "Me neither, any word on Cerebro?" Wily said closing his eyes as he tried to relax. "No, still no word on where she went to. Would you happen to know where she might me?" "No but she may go some place that is familiar." Zero was listening and then thought 'The Club!' 


	23. Chapter 23

Zero arrived at the rumble of what was left of the club. Half of the building had burnt to the ground the other half, well it was a miracle that it was still standing well part of it anyway. Zero walked through the rumble, the front had been burnt completely to the ground, but the back was still partly intact. He shifted some of the rumble and found a few items he recognized. A hairbrush that belonged to Veronica, a jewelry box that belonged to Kat, a hair barrette of Rena's, and a few books of Zoë's. Suddenly Zero came across a gold picture frame, he wiped some bits of derbrie from it to reveal a picture of Vile, Cerebro, Zoë and himself still in that infant form. Tears stung at his eyes looking at Cerebro's happy face and sweet smile. "I miss you, you are the only mother I've ever known. So please be all right and come back to us soon." The tears fell on the picture; Zero felt a small twinge in his body. Zero knew that if he didn't get a hold of his emotions soon, he was going to revert back to an infant.  
  
Zero was able to get rid of the twinge but not the empty feeling that was gaping inside of him. Zero suddenly screamed "MOTHER WHERE ARE YOU?" He then burst into tears again. He buried his face in his hands; suddenly he felt two warm arms surround him. Slowly both him and whoever was holding him sank to their knees on the ground. Gently they rocked back and forth. The person who was holding Zero softly began to sing a lullaby. "Rock-a-by baby on the tree tops when the wind blows the cradle will rock when the bow breaks the cradle will fall and down will come Zeno cradle and all." She stopped singing but continued to hum for it was Cerebro. Even if she had gone crazy she still had a heart and she was missing both her lover and her "son".  
  
"I'm so ashamed of myself. I never meant hurt you. But I have orders that I can not overlook." As she said this Zero pulled away slightly so he could look at her face then he asked innocently "What orders, mommy." He said that last part hoping that it would get her to tell him everything. He felt guilty for calling her mommy just so she would tell him. Cerebro gave her sweet smile and hugged him. This made Zero feel even worse. "My orders are a little mixed up but from what I can make out my orders are to destroy Mega Man X and Protoman." Zero looked at her shocked "I know they are my brothers but I can't ignore my orders. Dr. Light left the order for X while Wily gave me the order for Proto." "But why?" asked Zero confused; not understanding why Dr. Light would want to destroy is own creations.  
  
"I think he was frightened that Mega Man X would do something corrupt and try to hurt the human race so he left me that order. Dr. Wily and Protoman have their own personal battle, which I have no real knowledge of. I was originally supposed to just destroy Mega Man X but when Wily woke up he ordered me to also get rid of Protoman and anyone else who got in my way. Everyone that is but Vile and you, honey, so please forgive me. I am truly sorry for this." "For what?" Zero said and Cerebro replied "For this." Cerebro then struck Zero on the back of the head with her fist rendering him unconscious. "I'm so sorry baby, but now that you know what my orders are I can't let you tell Mega Man X or Protoman. Or I will never get my orders fulfilled." Cerebro said as she laid him on what was a bed, she then covered with a blanket that hadn't burnt up so he wouldn't get cold and plucked a quick kiss on his cheek before taking off, but not before saying "Maybe I should have tied him down?" "I can't believe he just took off." Said Iris "I mean after worrying all of us to death once he has to disappear and make us worry all over again. Oh, where are you Zero?" Iris had been like this since Zero took off looking for Cerebro, which is what every one knew he would do. "I should have kept a better eye on him." Said X who was panicking as well. "No I should have." Said Vile "He's my brother and I should have know he would have run off after her. It's all my fault." Vile buried his face in his hands. "No it's not any of your fault. It was mine." Said Wily as he stumbled into the room with Bass close behind him. "Doc, you shouldn't be out of bed you could collapse or worse." Bass said trying to coax the old man back into his room.  
  
"Your right it is your fault." Said Iris coldly. "If you hadn't screwed with Cerebro done of this would have happened." "No, it was going to happen sooner or later." Said Roll said sadly. "I don't remember all of it but Cerebro was suppose to go nuts." "WHAT!" everyone said, Wily and Bass gave her clam looks. "She was suppose to go crazy Dr. Light gave her some orders that I don't remember but because of her sweet nature she would never have fulfilled them unless she went insane." "She was partly insane already." Wily added. "What do you mean?" asked X.  
  
"Before Blues was ever thought of Tomas and I build another robot prototype and we named her Cerebro. We had named her after my own daughter Cerebro Diane Wily, after my little girl that had lived with us. My wife and younger child, a boy, were killed in a car accident several years before. My daughter died at the age of sixteen. My little girl had been dead almost 10 years before we had built Cerebro; it had been Tomas's idea to model her after my daughter. We had built her to be our lab assistant and some company for both of us. Tomas and I treated as if was she really our daughter. Tomas had never married so he was glad that I didn't take offence to him calling her his daughter as well. She was more his any way, and I guess I hated him for that."  
  
"He had built her to try and bring me out of the depression I had sunk into after losing my entire family. Cerebro did help a little but it wasn't the same as having my little girl around. I remember some nights I would watch Cerebro sleep, and think of my little girl but when I went to hold her. I couldn't feel any warmth and it painfully reminded me that my own little girl was really dead and all that I was holding in my arms was nothing more then a doll that looked exactly like my daughter." Wily turned his head trying to hide a few tears that leaked out of his eyes. Bass hugged him, normally he would have snapped at her but it was slightly comforting. "All I remember is that one day while I was gone, Blues had by then come it existents to keep Cerebro company, Tomas was working with and a rare but unstable crystal. Something happened and the crystal blew up, Proto was able to get Tomas out but he and Cerebro were trapped. Finally the labs roof collapsed in on the both of them. Proto was less damaged because he had been wearing his armor and was under Cerebro." "She sacrificed herself to protect me." Proto squeaked, Wily shook his head yes as he wiped away more tears. "I think that's what set me off, what drove me insane. I couldn't stand the loss of my daughter the second time. I never knew what Tomas had done with her body but I knew where he had put Blues so, well the rest isn't that important." Wily finished hurriedly, before he went into a coughing fit. Everyone just stood or sat there in shock. Bass looked around and then broke the silence by saying "Well, at least we now know Cerebro's origin. Now I think we better find Zero before Cerebro dose. There's no telling what either one might do." Phoenix came rushing into the room. "Sir I think we found" BBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!!!" "her." Every one was shaken by the blasts; a crashing sound was all they heard next before several screams. Then some one shouted no one could make it out till it got closer. "COME OUT COME OUT WHEREEVER YOU ARE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SO STOP HIDING YOU COWARDS! MEGA MAN X AND PROTOMAN I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! GET OUT HERE NOW OR I'LL BE FORCED TO DESTROY THE REST OF THIS PLACE! GRRRR GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU STUPID MORON!"  
  
There were a few more screams before the others could get out to where Cerebro was, just as she annihilating several more hunters. Then she turned to the others and gave a grim smile on her face. "I tried to warn them, but your friends are so stubborn, but don't worry their not completely dead they're still breathing but you better get them to a hospital soon or they will die. Please don't make this harder then it has to be." Every one instantly became ready to fight her. Cerebro gave a soft sigh before shrugging her shoulders. "Listen we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Either way doesn't matter to me because there is no stopping after I start." "Let's say neither and you give up," said Proto, she shrugged again and said, "Suit yourself." Then from a gun she let off a shot that grazed Naomi's shoulder before saying. "The rest of you can leave but I have some unfinished business with my brothers." "Cerebro please. Stop we know you don't want to hurt us." Iris said  
  
"Please, don't whine. Your annoying you know that." Cerebro snapped firing a shot at Iris, but Phoenix grabbed her and they both rolled out of the way. Cerebro fired off several more shots before Proto was able to punch her. Cerebro hit the ground hard, "Are you okay?" asked X as he ran towards her. "Just fine bro." She replied punching him in the jaw causing X to fly backwards into Vile, who was trying to get to Cerebro. "Don't show her any sympathy right now or you'll get yourself killed you moron!" Dr. Wily shouted, as he dogged some falling rumble with Bass's help. "Get Dr. Cain, Wily and the other wounded ones out of here, NOW!" shouted Proto, Bass nodded and quickly got the wounded shouting at Naomi to help her.  
  
Suddenly their came a pair screams everyone turned it was Zoë and Zora. In an instant both girls were trapped underneath a pile of rubble. Vile and the others including Cerebro raced to dig the girls out Cerebro found them first. She handed them to Bass before she punched Vile and X in the chest shouting. "YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE MADE SURE THOSE GIRLS WERE SAFE. BECAUSE NOW I'M REALLY PISSED!" Cerebro punched at them again but they both dogged. She sent off a plasma shot that made Proto doge as well. "Man is she pissed or what." Joked Phoenix as he dogged another blast that Cerebro shot off. Vile got up behind her and grabbed her, Cerebro flipped them both throwing Vile off. She reached for something that turned out to be a beam saber, and slashed at Phoenix. Who took one giant leap in the air using his wings to escape her grasp. Iris wasn't so lucky Cerebro had got a hold of her long hair and with one slash cut it off, barley missing Iris's neck. Cerebro was just out of control.  
  
Review Please! I will try to post up the next chapter a soon as possible. 


End file.
